When Will You Love Me?
by yellowspotlight89
Summary: ON HIATUS. Kouga has been injured by a youth-hungry sorcerer who wants to use the wolf demon's strength against him. Kagome, always concerned for a friend, is there to help, only to discover that spending time alone with Kouga gets her heart beating faster. When Kouga falls into a deep sleep, his soul trapped by the sorcerer, Kagome gets struck with feelings she never knew existed.
1. Wounds and Worry

_**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is not yet mine. It seems he belongs to either Kikyo or Kagome, depending on who you ask. Haha. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, but the plot is fantasy of my own spontaneous creation._

**Edit:** For those of you who have already read _When Will You Love me?_ I have gone back and properly edited all of the chapters. The differences are not plot-twisting or great, but if you're interested, there is a reason to re-read.

**Note: **A hanyou is a half-demon, which refers most commonly to Inuyasha. Youkai are full-fledged demons, such as Kouga and Shippo.

* * *

_Sometimes I wish that I was an angel_  
_ A fallen angel who visits your dreams_  
_ And in those dreams I'd blow you a message that says_  
_ "You really want me."_

-Jill Sobule

..

Wincing and panting, Kouga bent at the waist from the sudden blow that raged through his abdomen.

"This must be...how hell feels..." he groaned.

With fumbling hands, he pulled off his chest plate of armor, flinging it to the earth. The blow had punctured clean through the metal and through his stomach. The wound bled like a raging river of red, dripping onto his toes and trailing his moves. Kouga staggered about the forest, knocking into tree trucks and shrubbery. When he stumbled over a rock, he reached out to something for balance. Unfortunately, there was only air. And we know how air can be, coming up short when we need it the most. Especially to keep one from falling to the ground and landing square on your shoulder. This is exactly what happened.

_"Agh!"_

The metallic scent of his own blood dizzied him, awakened a primal rage. Kouga rocked to his feet and scanned the trees. With narrowed eyes, he hunted for the adversary, the man to blame for the wound. Birds crackled, a light wind stirred the hot air, but besides that, nothing. No scents or sounds but a still, undisturbed forest. Whatever it was, was long gone.

A sound curled through the trees. It smacked against his senses, and his ears lifted. He knew this sound well, like the voice of his angel.

'_A very feisty angel...'_ he thought, blue eyes sparking mischievously.

Pain twirled through at his stomach.

"Guess it's not time to think that way."

Kouga cocked his head and he forced his blood-brimmed coughs to a minimum. The liquid churned in his throat, but it was worth it.

"Could it be her or am I just..."

Some more distant murmurs.

Oh, yes. He had heard it.

Willpower surged through his body. With his shoulders pushed back, he followed that sweet sound, only miles away...

* * *

The day was bright, long, and scorching. Inuyasha and his gang strode through the forest, in their usual search to track down shards. Since Naraku had went into hiding, it was important to collect all the shards they could while the villain lied low. The next step was to track down the beast himself. As the friends worked through the trees, exhaustion nipped at their strength. To keep up their energy, Shippo thought it'd be fun to tell a story. The Little fox demon had reached the height of an awfully witty tale about a wild Hanyou, a mistress, and the neglected kitten playmate. This caused the irritated Half-demon to fume.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said, after he picked up on the theme of this story.

"What?" Shippo's bell-chime voice made his words sound like flee against fire. "I'm only telling a story, dummy."

Inuyasha's clobber to the fox demon's head lead to a mighty…

"Sit boy!"

The prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck brightened and smashed his face to the ground. The group stopped as Inuyasha sputtered chunks of dirt.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, "The smart mouth had it coming and you know it!"

With chin raised, Kagome stared down her nose at him.

"His story was very interesting. Reminds me of people I know."

Inuyasha raised a brow, beginning to retort, when his nose twitched. His eyes clouded with a bothered glaze as he whiffed the air. Still on all fours, he sniffed the crumbly forest earth.

"Now, Inuyasha," Miroku chided, smiling impishly."Prowling on the ground like that won't get you anywhere with the ladies..."

Waving him off with a hand, Inuyasha climbed to his feet.

"Feh. I smell blood. Fresh blood."

Kagome paused.

"And I sense jewel shards," She said, heaving her knapsack tighter against her shoulder blades.

Inuyasha brought a foot forward, testing the air with his keen nose.

"It is wolf blood. Kouga's, I think. Let's go."

Scooping up Kagome, Inuyasha headed forward. The rest of the pack settled on Kirara and stuck close behind Inuyasha. The half demon charged through the trees, forcing Kagome to press her face to his shoulder.

"So you do have a heart," she murmured into his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, narrowly missing a thorn bush as he glanced back at her.

"You sense Kouga's blood, so now you're going off to see the trouble."

Inuasha focused his sight on the green flashes of forest that whirled around him, brushed off the comment with an exasperated groan.

"Whatever. If he's dead, we'd have some effortless jewels," A devilish smile crossed his face. "It could save us the trouble of having to chase him for the shards in his legs."

Kagome's mouth quivered to express a piece of her mind when a familiar _clunk _from behind stopped her mid-sentence.

"Insensitive Jerk," Sango snapped

Kagome shifted, shaking her head at Miroku's half-conscious, contented smile. Sango's hefty hiraikotsu was buried into his head. The demon slayer sighed heavily, caught Kagome's eye, and giggled. All laughter died down as they spotted the small clearing. Inuyasha paused on his heels, glaring into the sight distance. Kouga was staggering in their direction. Blood stained the pale dirt a bright, hot red. Kagome gasped as she leapt away from Inuyasha. She tripped towards Kouga, but her knack sack weighed her down, and she tossed it to the grasses.

Kouga's pained, blue eyes brightened when he saw her. She reached his side quickly, the footsteps of the others arriving after hers.

"Ka...Kagome." Kouga managed, then coughed, knees digging into the earth.

Kagome's hands flew out to catch him, but his body hung too heavily, and she let go. Even with one hand covering the wound, the blood seeped past his fingers like from a cracked dam. Taking deep, heavy breaths, he pulled upright, trying to stand.

"Stay put." Kagome demanded, holding him down by the shoulder.

He flashed his eyes to hers, chin raised to meet hers evenly. And she stared at him, brown eyes to blue, sadness weighing down her heavy eyelids.

"You came for me?" he asked. He searched her sad gaze for something, something more. She began to pet his shoulder, but like one would pet a dog or child. It was as he expected. He only found pity.

Blood was dripping everywhere. Kagome's stomach churned from the blood that just kept coming. Instinctively, she reached behind her to open her sack, but forgot she had tossed it aside. She gently set Kouga to the ground, then hurried off.

Kouga reached out to the air she left behind. His arms dropped slowly, hitting the ground.

"What happened?" Sango asked. She hooked her mouthpiece on as she walked towards Kouga with caution, inspecting the ground for blood or foul play.

"I was..." Kouga's eyes crept low. He felt light, too light. He fell forward, but Inuyasha sped towards him. He caught Kouga's falling body and heaved him up.

"Take it easy. And stop talking."

Inuyasha removed his kimono top and stretched it around Kouga's wound. The blood darkened the fabric in a rush.

"He's out cold," Sango confirmed.

Everyone jumped when Kagome cried out from a short distance away.

"What is it, Kagome?" Miroku asked, heading over.

Kagome stared down into her backpack, hands trembling. Her head shook from side to side.

"My things...they're all gone."

The gang shifted nervously.

"You mean my _crayons_?" Shippo said.

"And the ramen?!" said Inuyasha, mouth dropping.

"Worse than that. All the medicine and bandages. The shards. It's _all _gone."


	2. The Dissapointments of Departure

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters' story, weapons, underwear, ect.

* * *

Finally, the bleeding stopped. Inuyasha's kimono turned wrap was an unsophisticated, messy way to stop a wound, but they had no choice. Kagome had done all she could, but that was little without her supplies.

"We must see him to Kaede," Sango suggested.

Miroku agreed.

"She'd know how to mend him back in shape."

Kagome and Sango slung Kouga's burly arms over their shoulders. Inuyasha refused to help, blaming Kouga as the distraction that made Kagome lose the shards. Miroku stayed useless as well, looking away and whistling, claiming to be in deep thought.

Shippo tried to assist, gathering Kouga's armors.

He tossed them to Kagome.

"Heads up!" he called.

As she caught Kouga's pelts and armor against her chest, the forest tilted on its axis. A tremble cascaded through Kagome's spine as... scents, delicious scents... reached her nostrils. Kouga's pelt fur had a woodsy, masculine scent that washed over her senses. Her knees bowed as a rush pulsed through her body.

Kouga was rough and brash. She wasn't supposed to feel such things about him; one rough and brash man was enough for her. But then again, never had she _smelled_ Kouga like this. It was as if his furs collected all of his natural scent, creating a feel good package of pure man.

"You okay?" Sango asked.

Kagome's eyes flickered open. She hadn't even known she'd closed them. Pulling her shoulders back, she pulled the furs away from her face. Somehow, she had gathered them to her nose.

"I'm fine!" she said, a bit too loudly, turning away to hide a flush.

She tucked the pelts and armor things behind Kirara's ears. The demon cat growled gentle from the new scents and textures against her fur. Kagome felt like growling with her.

_I feel the same way,_ Kirara, she thought. But she couldn't act this way. Besides, when did she care how Kouga smelled? Making a decision, she took a deep breath and informed Sango and Shippo to bring Kouga to the village. She would stay behind with the men to help find her lost items. After Kouga was settled on Kirara, Shippo and Sango took off within the forest trees, disappearing in a shaft of sunlight.

"What's up?" Kagome asked, shifting from foot to foot, her thoughts still whirling with the weird daze she felt from Kouga's scent.

Inuyasha didn't look up, sniffing at Kagome's sack. His muscled were tense, as he emitted a groan.

"Someone obviously stolen your stuff," he mumbled. "but this scent is just..."

Realization spread on Inuyasha's face, and he met Kagome's questioning eyes.

"When did you last have your things?" he asked.

"Up until we stopped here. I'm sure of it."

Inuyasha scratched his ears.

"This is the same strange scent I picked up on Kouga."

Kagome twisted her lips.

"How come I didn't catch it when the thief swept by?"

Miroku was propped on a large stone, suddenly deciding to join the conversation.

"Perhaps you should find a more suitable place to store the jewel shards, Kagome. Say your top..." he waved his hands in the direction of her school blouse suggestively. While Inuyasha snapped at him, Kagome just rolled her eyes. The sun glared down from between the trees. No one was in the mood for jokes.

"Give it up, Miroku." Kagome said drowsily, her voice cutting into a yawn. "It's getting hot and I'm tired."

"Yes," Miroku agreed. "I should have gone with Sango. I could use some tea and lunch."

"Mm_hm_," Kagome agreed, picturing a delicious dish of Kaede's stew. Feudal era food had really grown on her.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Are you all stupid? We've got to get the shards back."

"Yeah, fine." Kagome agreed.

She fanned herself, her mind drifting to thoughts of food and shade. When her eyes fell onto a streak of blood against the dirt, she gasped. How could she have forgotten? Kouga is hurt.

"Oh, no." She didn't notice the wind pick up her hair as her thoughts whirled to ugly places. His wide eyes were tragic when he looked at her, hope and haunting all in one water blue gaze. That memory mingled with the scent of his fur and how desire had surged through her. She still couldn't explain it. either way, she was concerned for his life.

"Inuyasha?" she called. "Let's just go back now. I'm kind of worried about..." she looked up, trailing off.

Inuyasha wasn't listening anymore.

In fact, there was no one in sight.


	3. Cold Blooded Fear

**A/N**: This story switches between perspectives, at times. So we will not always follow Kagome's actions, but have the chance to view others as well.

Alone in the Inuyasha Forest with no Inuyasha in sight. No one was there to help the young priestess in this strange, blood-spattered place. Did she even know the way back to the village from here? The group had wandered pretty far…

"They could not have just silently walked off and left me here."Kagome thought aloud, the panic slowly rising to her voice. "This isn't right. Or human."

Was there some sort of demon prowling around? Someone who could soundlessly steal the monk and a demon away in a blink of an eye? What could have happened to the men all in a few seconds? It could have been the same thing that snatched up her supplies?

Kagome took a small step across the dirt.

Her gaze jumped about the forest. Trees grew in thick clusters ahead. She couldn't see much before her but more trees and shrubs. Birds squawked from their perches and the black shadows of squirrels danced among tree branches.

"Oh, what am I afraid of?" her voice hitched as she spoke. "I've got my bows and arrows. No one's coming near me. Or I'll..."

A strong breeze chose that moment to push over the branches of the trees above her. The foliage grinded together with another firm wind, instantly cloaking the woodland into darkness. A chill ran through Kagome as she pulled out a bow. She adjusted her arrow, fingers trembling.

Needing to think, she almost dropped down onto a large rock before noticing the red scratching the surface. Bugs claimed the territory, sucking at the spilled wolf blood. Another shiver shot through her. she headed away from the rock and into something flat and hard.

She shut her eyes, fingers fisting at her sides.

_'Be a tree, be a tree!' _she begged.

The hard surface grabbed her shoulders.

'_Definitely not a tree!'_

"Sister?"

Kagome popped open an eye, then exhaled a huge breath, hugging the familiar wolf youkai.

"Ginta. Hakkaku! You scared the crap out of me!"

"The _what_? Well, never mind. Where is Kouga? We trailed the scent of his spilled blood all the way here."

Kagome gathered a breath, then explained the ghastly events of the last hour. She wasn't even done with the wolf demon's surprised, horrified faces stopped her from saying anymore.

"No way, no way! Kouga's dead, Kouga is _dead_!" Hakkaku paced and bounced around, moving faster than Kagome had ever sense him.

"Oh, Kouga! Come back, Chief!" Ginta sniveled, bending over the bug-infested rock.

"Snap out of it, guys!" Kagome demanded. "What are you, wolf demons or...? Well, he's not even dead _yet _and..."

The two wolf demons howled at the treetops.

'_Bad choice of words_. ' Kagome noted. "He is going to be okay, and I won't stand for any dying. But we have got to get out of here and fast, alright? Something is wrong with this forest. You boys don't want to get abducted, do you?"

At that, they took a soldier's straight stance and lined up before Kagome.

"Yes, Sister," Ginta said. "And don't worry; we'll guard you with our lives."

"Right." Hakkaku said, nodding.

At that, they quickly took their Wolf Leader's claimed woman by her forearms, dragging her off as they sprinted for their lives.

* * *

"What in the haa-hell?" Inuyasha stuttered. He was shaking uncontrollably and he couldn't remember a thing. Puffing off cloudy breaths, he glared into a deep, sticky darkness. His muscles were slow and locked from the freezing cold air, his senses tripping over one another in icy confusion.

"Where in-inn the hells are we?" he demanded the darkness, a shiver cutting through his spine.

"I think... Satan's frrr—rrr-eezer." Said a voice from the distance.

"Mah-Mirr-roku?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, finally snagging onto the gray outline of the monk. Switching his head around, he could make out planks of wood for walls, but otherwise the room looked empty.

"Wa-where's Kagome? Ka-ka-ka-gome!" The Hanyou's voice echoed.

Silence.

"Damn," Inuyasha said. He lowered his eyes.

Where was she? In fact, where was he? One second he was in the forest, and the next he felt his body give out and he woke up freezing cold.

"Sha-she's not ha-here." Miroku said.

"Oh, rah-really?!"

"We ma-must be in ss-ss-ome sort of artic. Or-rr- are we da-der-dreaming all this?"

"This is no dream of mine," Inuyasha said.

The monk churned forward, heading for a wall. His hands hands connected to the shadowed wood, shocked by the icy cold barrier.

"This wall fe-feels like pure ice!" he attempted to pull away from the burning cold, but it pinned him in place.

"I...I...Inuyasha, I'm stuck!" he called, just as an eerie human form of light drew from the floor of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd love to hear from the readers. :] Thanks guys for tuning in.


	4. Golden Soccerer of the Years Past

**Chapter 4: The Golden Sorcerer **

"Ye injuries are severe, Wolf Youkai. Don't ye think ye should rest here some more?"

Kouga hauled himself to his feet, biting on his lip to cut down the groan. He was properly bandaged and given a healing spice by Kaede. It muffled the sting, enough for him to move.

"Don't bother. But hey, thanks for all your help." He grinned that charming smile. Though he felt tired, he managed to place sparkle into his eyes.

The old woman blinked her one good eye, her pruned lips pulling in. If there were words on her tongue, she seemed to forget it. The wolf demon had that charm on women, young and old. With his toasty skin, his blues stood out like two bright oceanic pools. His predator smile wrapped up his package, both alluring and deadly.

He sauntered to the far corner of Kaede's hut, gathering his furs and dented armor, securing his gear onto his body. Kaede blinked off the spell and brought a yielding hand in Kouga's direction, but he was out the door before she could call out to him.

'_Just going to walk this off for a little_,' he thought_. 'This pain will fade away.' _

Sango sat on the grass beside the hut door. She was dressed in her usual village clothes, sharpening one of the blades she kept at her wrist. When the door of the hut entrance slammed, she rose to her feet, spotting Kouga.

"Kouga, you are well?" she asked, following a few steps.

"Fine. Where's Kagome?" he looked around. There was an array of huts, and humans milling about, but he couldn't sense a recent trail of his woman.

"I'm not sure," Sango said. "I imagine she and the others will be back soon."

"So not here? Guess I'll go, then." He gestured a good bye, staggering a bit as he headed away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sango called.

His head curved back, but he just smiled, speeding off like a tornado.

Kaede appeared beside Sango. The older woman huffed.

"Stubborn wolf, just like Inuyasha. Wolves and dogs are related, ye know. We must get him to return."

Sango shot Kaede a glance.

"Why?"

"His wounds were not normal. The last time I had seen that kind of inflicted wound was many years ago, in the days of Go-ruden Sen."

Sango's face paled. A golden sorcerer?

"Please explain to me, Lady Kaede."

Kaede motioned for Sango, who followed her into the hut. The women settled onto pallets and then Kaede began her story.

"Go-ruden Sen was a strikingly handsome fellow who appeared at our village one day. A sorcerer, I later discovered. It was a couple of years before Inuyasha started coming around 50 years ago.

"The man presented himself to be quite calm and poised, claiming to be a healer from far sacred mountains. But the first thing I noticed was that whenever ye looked at him from the corner of ye eye, a strange glow would engulf his form for just a second before disappearing, but it was far from comforting. It made ye feel troubled and unsafe. So I began calling him the Golden Man."

"So what happened?"

"Well, Go-ruden Sen asked to abide with us for a short time in exchange for healing. The village leader at that time gladly accepted. However, the whole instance he was there I was sure that he possessed some kind of dark spiritual magic, and I did not like it. Young as I was; I knew. The first thing I noticed was a small brown satchel he carried. I also noticed that he followed Sister Kikyo a lot. I was curious about it. So I asked Kikyo..."

_**- - Flashback of the past, Young Kaede and a Living Kikyo - - -**_

"Kikyo? Do ye like that man?" The sisters sat together in the grass, the healer some ways ahead laughing with the villagers.

Kikyo smiled at her younger sister.

"Why, yes. He is very friendly."

Kaede's young face looked thoughtful.

"So is that why ye and he spend so much time alone?"

Kikyo's smile dissolved. Her eyes hardened into granite.

"I do not know what you speak of."

Too young to understand her tone, Kaede continued.

"Ye don't remember, sister? By the river at night. I saw ye too there many times."

Kikyo clutched Kaede's shoulder and squeezed.

"Why were you spying on me?" Kikyo accused. Young Kaede winced from the tight shoulder, but Kikyo softened her grip.

"Listen. You will tell no one what you saw. And never scout after me again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sister." Kaede said, nodding.

... ... ... ... ...

_**-Back to Present-**_

"But children do not often listen." Kaede smirked. "I never told anyone of their meetings, of course, but I was still curious."

"It was obvious that the man and Kikyo had become close. No one else seemed to notice neither his eeriness norfrightening glow. He entertained the adults with witty conversation and they savored his company blindly. At dinner the night of the conversation, I saw Go-Ruden unconsciously mumble in Kikyo's ear, and she looked towards him and nodded. I knew they were making plans to meet. This was that last night which I could follow again.

"They went on to the river as I expected and I hid behind a bush as they had conversation. Not soon after, he began to bring up very odd statements and press for answers. And the _saddest_ things, like how lost and cold my Sister Kikyo must feel for having to live such an unusual, lonesome life, guarding the Shikon No Tama.

"These cheerless truths took a toll on Kikyo and my sister grew very solemn and quiet. He continued his flow of remarks innocently until finally, she began to weep. Now this was when I witnessed the strangest thing: He caught her tears in his hand as they fell and silently dragged his satchel to his side. Then he unnoticeably shook each of her tears into a strange vial in which the sachet held.

"At that moment I crept away."

"What does this have to do with Kouga?"

"I am getting there, child. Be patient."

"A day or so later, one villager did not return from hunting. And not to my shock, Go-ruden Sen disappeared. I will spare ye all the details, but when the village man was found, he could not move much or speak clearly. And you could almost see...right to his flesh and bones, there was a wound was so deep in his chest. A wound just like Kouga's. Seeing Kouga is a demon, I can see how he would supply enough strength to move about.

"So what happened to the man?" asked Sango.

Kaede let out a breath then stood, making her way to a pot to boil some tea water.

"Well, he lived for a few more days. Confined to his pallet, but alive. But then..." she paused. "It happened."

"What... happened?"

"We found him on top of his bedding, only skull, skin, and bone left on his body. All save for his abdomen. There, written in his own blood, were these words deeply imprinted in his chest: 'Got ye heart.'"


	5. Touch of Heat

**A/N**: I have to thank a friend of mine for her lovely suggestions. She has significantly inspired the mood of the Kag/Koug scene of this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. _Thanks!_

* * *

"Hey Sister! Come try these berries! They're delicious."

Kagome smiled at the ravenous wolves as they scoffed down berries as if it were their last meal. Sighing, she turned her attention back on the open clearing. She stood on a lush hill crawling with red and white flowers. A clear stream stretched out from below, brushing past stones and sea shrubs with natural ease. Beauty like this was far and few in modern Japan. In fact, she couldn't imagine a stream so clear and unpolluted back in the city. This was her moment to take in clean air, and thank God she was still breathing.

Just minutes ago, Kagome had feared for her life. Luckily, she, Ginta and Hakaku had fled from the forest. It had taken hours to maze through the trees, but they had made it without facing any demons. Enough to please this girl! Yawning, Kagome stretched her arms and cracked a couple of bones. Over time, The heat had settled to the cool, refreshing air of early evening. Her thoughts fluttered from Inuyasha, to Kouga, and back to Inuyasha.

'_Well, Inuyasha and Miroku are probably okay. Those guys can handle themselves just fine. As for the state Kouga is in, I am not sure if okay defines it_...' She bit hard onto her lip, worry gnawing at her peace.

"Kagome, hurry! Have some of these berries before Ginta eats them all."

Kagome stifled a giggle then finally stepped over to the Wolf Youkai. They were stripping the bushes bald of their berries, stuffing and grinding them between their sharp teeth.

Kagome took a purple berry in her hands, inspecting the lime green spots over the magenta skin.

"Hmmm. these are poisonous berries."

They stopped mid-shovel and gaped at her dumbly, the purple juice from the berries dribbling from their mouths. Then in a helpless attempt to rid themselves of a dire outcome, they spit out the berries, running downhill towards the brook. Though not _deadly_, she thought, but thought it was funnier to watch them panic. She laughed, starting back off to her spot on the hill.

A strong gust of air picked up in the area. Shivering, Kagome gripped both of her arms and forced her head down. The wind flattened to a loose breeze in seconds.

"Hey, Kagome."

Kagome looked up, blinking at the sight.

Kouga stood before her. She scanned down his body, noting how his, lean figure was patched up and bandaged. She told herself it was the only reason her gaze lingered. She had to check for open wounds, after all…

"So you're alright?" She asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't go dying on you, Kagome."

He took her hands in his large ones, and she turned her head to the side, a weak chuckle sliding out her lips. Why did he always have to say such dramatic things? But her heart did leap.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." She murmured.

"Chief! Hey, chief!" called Ginta and Hakaku. The men stumbled up the hill just as Kouga aimed his contagious smile at his fellow Wolf Clan men.

"You're alive!" they crried, jumping towards their beloved leader.

"No _Duh_." he scuffed their heads with a fist, laughing and playing with them as if he hadn't seen them in ages.

Kagome eyed the sweet, if not rough reunion. Kouga acted so brutal and bold, but even through his roughness, there was something gentle beneath. The elements worked well with each other. When Kouga brushed pass Kagome to smack Ginta in the back, the scent on his body stunned her. He had obviously washed up at the village, for the woody aroma hit her strong and without rivaled smells. It was the same as his fur and armor, and made her knees weaken just as before.

As Kouga endured a story by Ginta, he grew distracted by a smell in the air. His senses keyed in on it, and he glanced back at Kagome. His brows rose.

'_Is that a bit of arousal I'm detecting off of her? It is so very faint, that I could be wrong.'_

When the wind flung the scent away, he shook his head in disbelief, settling down on the hillside. The pain still felt dull, but his legs were beginning to tire, as if the strength was sapping out of him.

"Sit with me, Kagome." He said, and patted a cleared spot at his side.

He looked over at Kagome, eyes intense on he took in the figure that moved towards her. Her gaze was doubtful. All her emotions flashed in those toffee brown eyes. It made her so readable to him, plus his instincts often clued him in on how she felt. Usually they held fear, which wasn't unexpected in this dangerous time. But when it was him and her, it was fear and uncertainty.

Kagome lingered in place before settling down beside him, stretching out the length of her tired legs. Ginta and Hakaku plopped on the other side of their leader, but quickly scurried further ways when Kouga growled low in his throat.

Kouga and Kagome were silent, heads upturned as they basked in the low, departing sunlight. Orange tipped the clouds, and a faded blue stretched over the sky.

"It's so beautiful," Kagome said, severing the silence.

"Yeah," Kouga said, taking a moment to admire Kagome. He traced her face with hungry eyes, the fragile lines of her cheekbones, the shaped pink lips, and the deep set eyes. "And I'm a chump for beauty." Kouga's gaze softened as he turned away to stare at the sky.

"Soaking in the heaven's rays, only living for this day…Wishing things always felt this way."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She glanced over at the Wolf Youkai, taking in his lost, concentrated face.

"Kouga, was that...poetry?"

Kouga nearly smacked his head.

'_Dammit, why'd I open my mouth? She probably thinks I'm some weakling.'_

He parted his lips to deny it, but fumbled. Crimson heat spread across his face.

Kagome eyed his flushing face, grinning wide.

"It was!"

"Fine, fine. Okay." Kouga's head fell down to rest on the grass. Kagome paused, then hers followed soon after. The wolf demon cleared his throat and spoke carefully.

"Sometimes I just...think of things in life and nature and thread the words together...but it's just entertainment. Nothing more to it." A silence settled for a moment and then Kagome let out a giggle. Kouga's head whipped towards hers, but Kagome was staring up at the soothing sky, and Kouga joined her laughter, realizing she wasn't mocking him. She didn't think to say anything either, and he felt like his manhood was full intact.

Another of her beauties, Kouga realized. She understood. A demon woman would scold him for his show of weakness.

Kouga slide his hand across the ground, found her fingers, and lightly cupped her palm.

Kagome jumped at the gesture, but found it too late to pull it back. As he began stroking her skin, she considered making an excuse to head back to the village, it was growing dark and all, but bit her lip on that notion, too.

'_Besides, '_she thought, '_It feels kind of… nice being touched like this.' _

* * *

The floating figure of a man stood at center, spreading out an ominous gold light throughout the room. He smiled at Inuyasha and Miroku, gracing each man with a bow. Heavy ropes hung from his body, a sash pulling into a tight, lean waist. The man seemed perfectly unaffected by the below negative climate.

"Welcome to my testing grounds. Friends, you are my voluntary-"

"Va-va-volun-ti-tary! Yu-you rushed us!" said Miroku, sagging as he weakened from the burning chill from his stuck, frozen palms.

"As I was saying," the man said, "Voluntary experimenters. I hope you are enjoying your stay."

The man shifted, and a purple glint caught Inuyasha's eye. He concentrated to the center of the man's translucent chest. The glint flashed again, and he realized what could make such a light.

"You stu-stupid lantern! You sta-stole Ka-Kagome's jewel sh-hards?"

The subtle calm melted from the man's face. He glowered at Inuyasha, his marble, beautiful features twisted.

"I am Tomoshibi_-_Sen, the Grand Sorceress of Light. I will not respond to lantern, half-blooded demon."

"We-well obv-vvii-iously you just responded. Look, what the he-eell did you do wi-with the woman?"

"Be silent! I don't have your woman. In fact, I am not taking female volunteers today. But hold on, I am getting one of my ideas..."

The man drifted about the room, lost in thought.

"Ah, yes. Now, what could I accomplish if I dropped a little tad of envy with a little bit of mourning and a whole lot of lust?" he sung each word, his smile bright, blinding in its beauty.

Miroku raised a crystallized icy eyebrow.

"So wha-what e-zee-zee-actly do you do?"

The man looked at Miroku, the smile still in place.

"I am glad you asked. And as you will die soon, I will not spare you a bedtime story. I travel around the country, following the hearsay of priestesses of great spiritual powers. Such women are usually pure hearted and fine, but that just does not slide well with me. And what do I do? After winning their trust, I get to work.

"In some way or another, I take a fraction of an impure emotion they ooze and it becomes dreadfully strong magic after some alternations. Right now, you are enduring a classic cognac. It is the lonesome frost of a miko who once resided around these parts. What was that sweet woman's name? Oh right, the Lady Kikyo."

"Gha-ghastly!" Mirokue said.

"Kikyo...?" Inuyasha tasted her name on his icy dry lips.

'_What could have made her so lonesome and cold while she was alive? I never saw it.'_

Inuyasha groaned, rage building up hot and heavy, overriding his chill for a moment. Any man that hurt Kikyo was his sworn enemy.

"Ya-you know what? Your li-litle ge-games are disgusting and I'm si-sick of your voice!" Inuyasha heading forward, teeth bared and claws raised. The Sen slid backwards.

"I was just on my way out. But I'm sorry, is it too cold in here? Let me take care of that for you."

He revealed a scarlet-hued satchel, drawing out a strange vial with a murky red vapor.

Then he chanted.

"Great Ferocity_ of Angry Miko Shibani of the East, release your wrath!" _

Crimson vapor rose from the vial and blurred the atmosphere in a red cloud.

"I really _would_ love to stay and chat, but I have an engagement with a priestess who is about to feel very envious. Now to find one."

The Sen sunk through the floor, and was gone.

As he departed, the room blazed. The walls responded to the charm in a sheet of fire. Miroku yanked his hands free as burning a raging fire swarmed the walls like molten lava. Then the ice on the floors melted abruptly, replacing the ice with flaming planks of wood.

"Hot!" Miroku shouted, leaping toward Inuyasha and jumping onto his back.

Inuyasha hopped around on his heels and batted at Miroku.

"Get off of me! You're making me hotter!"

"We need to get out of here, now. Smash down the walls or something, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes stung as he bounded towards a hut wall. He stepped back, covering his eyes with his shirt. The heat was just too blistering to go near. Without his kimono, which he'd handed to the wolf for his wounds, there was no way he could get near. Thinking quickly, Inuyasha had a plan.

"Watch out, Miroku. And get off of me!"

Miroku hopped off of Inuyasha, doing an awkward leaping dance. Inuyasha took a torturously flaming step back, drawing out a fully transformed and blazing red tessaiga.

"He picked the wrong person to experiment on, the idiot."

Inuyasha slammed the blade at the floor, shouting, "Wind Scar!"

The wind scar traveled throwing the floor, streaking through the wood and blasting toward the wall. The molten wood exploded into brown shards. With the walls down, the structure creaked and caved in. Inuyasha grabbed the monk as the flaming timber collapsed. He spotted an opening and rushed through it.

After stumbling far enough for safety, coughing and wheezing from the smoke, Inuyasha and Miroku gaped atwhat they saw. They stood in the hall of a glorious castle. Golden statues of warriors lined the room, with gold-rimmed mirrors hung on all the sides of the hall. One look at the fortress and you would want to stay and explore in awe its thick furnishings, gold and burgundy walls, and clear, reflective floors. The only thing holding Inuyasha and Miroku back from these thoughts were the screams.


	6. Sweet and Sweaty Attraction

"Do ye think it strange that the others have not returned?" Kaede asked Sango.

Sango chewed into her lip, setting down her hot tea. Kaede had voiced Sango's thoughts exactly. Sango wondered how many women the monk has asked to bear his children so far. Her face grew hot at the thought_._

Kaede, Sango, and Shippo were seated around a small wooden table, eating dinner among some other villagers. People spoke low among each other, huddled by the warm fire, and overall enjoyed their peaceful night.

"Well, who cares?" Shippo said, reaching for another bowl of rice. "They've probably taken refuge somewhere, and more food for us."

Kaede's wrinkled face grinned, and she raised her tea.

"Well, this _is_ a delicious meal."

Sango and nearby tables erupted in laughter, sipping at their tea and slurping at their noodles.

"But I _do _miss Kagome. Things are always so quiet with her not around," Shippo mumbled around a bite of rice.

Sango nodded.

"I'm sure she has found some reason to sit Inuyasha by now. Too bad we are not there to see."

The group chuckled again, enjoying their fairly calm, very oblivious evening.

'_But it won't hurt to look for them_,' Sango considered.

* * *

Low growls shook Kagome out of dreamless sleep.

She yawned, stretching and adjusting her skirts over her chilled legs. The sky was a deep sapphire, heavily sprinkled with stars.

'_It's so pretty out tonight.' _She thought. '_And the stars feel so close. Why is that?' _

She lifted her head from the grassy earth and noticed where she was.

_I must've fallen asleep on the hill. _

Kagome turned, looking further down the hill, and spotted a restful Ginta and Hakaku curled up like a bundle of strange, yet peaceful pups.

Kouga was still beside her, his hands enclosed around hers. The moonlight hit his face and body like a spotlight and casted his skin in a bluish white tint. Low growls passed Kouga's lips, and a build of sweat marred his forehead.

Kagome leaned close, touching his face. At her touch, his muscles tightened, brow puckering under her hands.

"Maybe he's just hot..." she thought aloud.

Kagome slid her hands from his face and down to his chest. She worked her hands under his torso armor and unattached it. The thin layer of bandages marked the place his injury, and she dipped her head down to get a closer look. After petting the spot, eyes sad, she stole a glance at the russet pelt drawn around her waist. Suddenly she felt hot, and she flushed pink as her mind thought of what lay under that fur. Did the man wear some sort of underwear? What if the wind happened to flip it up a little? Then she would know….

Slapping her forehead, she scolded herself.

"Silly Kagome! Stop thinking like that."

But in spite of what she told herself, her eyes never left his body.

'_I can't just turn an eye on it now that I'm staring straight at him like_ _this_. _He is so very_ ... _attractive.'_

She had always found him intriguing. But circumstances never allowed her to think about him as more than a friend. There was always danger near or Inuyasha to worry about. Bringing her face closer, her face inches from hers, she breathed in his scent. It relaxed her and excited her all at once, and she had to pull away just the slightest.

Even sweaty and heavy tension in his brow, he looked calm and steady, controlled. now that Kouga wasn't bragging, he looked so peaceful, his features so clear. A stray thought reminded her of the poetry he seemed to spin on the spot, plus the manner in which he cared for his men. He was loyal, something she couldn't get from Inuyasha.

She couldn't decide if they wanted to drink in the elegant work of his face or the lean, muscled form more. She compromised on both, shifting from the careful angle of his sleeping brow to the heavy build of his flushed again. Feeling stirred in a gut, feelings she didn't know existed. And then…

Kagome found herself staring into the open blue eyes of Kouga. She squealed, clasping hands over her mouth. She turned her attention to the grass, the stream, anything but him.

"Uh...sorry, you looked…"

Kouga thrust his body forward, clutching his bandaged stomach.

"Oh, God..." he choked, followed by a groan.

"Kouga! What's happening?"

Kouga ground out his next words.

"This pain... is damn….torture."

A voice chuckled from behind.

"As it should be."


	7. Heat of the Heart

"The stench of this place is repulsive. I can barely breathe." Inuyasha raised his shoulder, fists tight with his irritation. The stink of rancid human corpses curdled the air and bugged his strong nose. The shiny floors mirrored his tense face. Miroku clambered after him, his voice echoing along the corridor.

"Let's follow these sounds of the distressed," said Miroku. "And quickly."

"Ah, really? I was looking for the outhouse."

Miroku and Inuyasha hurried down the long hall, skidding often from the slickness of the polished marble.

"Damn! I hate these floors!" Inuyasha said, catching himself on the wall.

"Yes, they're quite-!" Miroku fell flat on his face. He twitched from the floor, seeming to absorb his face, and then he scampered to his feet to catch up with Inuyasha.

The men reached a wooden hut. There appeared to be hundreds, all lined up in a yellow ballroom. It looked unusual to them, seeing rows of village huts dropped in the middle of a fancy castle. The air teeming with powerful smells, Inuyasha threw an arm over his face, wishing he hadn't used his fire-rat top to suppress Kouga's bleeding. He could have used it more than once now. Smoke, ash, flesh, and flames. It all combined to make for a terrible air, but nothing beat the screams. Voices both rusty and fresh with youth called out to them, begging anyone to save them. It sent a firm chill through Inuyasha's back.

"I'm ready to get out of here." He drew out tessaiga. Just as he raised it to blast through the first hut, Miroku grabbed hold of his arm.

"Wait."

Inuyasha shook off his hand, turning an irritated glance his way.

"You want to save these people, don't you?"

"You can't just use the windscar to slash through; you could kill whoever is inside before the charm does."

Inuyasha nodded.

"What do we do, then?"

Miroku grazed a finger across his lip, inspecting the hut.

"I've got it. Climb onto the roof, Inuyasha."

"Got cha." Inuyasha made a jump for the crown of the hut, landing firmly on his feet. The Hanyou crackled his claws with purpose.

"This should be a breeze."

He slashed the roof with his claw and a fraction of the roof blew to bits. Inuyasha bent over to peer inside, immediately jerking his head back to the surface. His eyes welled with tears.

"What the hell, the whole place is full of gas!"

The coughs and shrieks from inside the hut slapped him. He sighed, rising to his feet.

"But here goes…nothing!" he hollered, falling into the opening.

* * *

"_This pain... is damn….torture."_

_A voice chuckled from behind. _

"_As it should be."_

Kagome cringed. Her back was turned to the voice, and she was afraid to see who it was. But one thing she did sense were jewel shards. She tossed a glance over to Ginta and Hakaku. They merely turned in their sleep, deeply thrown into their slumber. Trembling with all hopes of backup dulled, she found herself wishing Inuyasha were there.

'_Why hasn't he come back yet?_ _He couldn't be in more trouble than I expected, could he?'_

Taking a deep breath, she made her decision. She made a grab for the arrows lain at her side, and coiled around.

"Come close, and I'll…"

She drifted off as she saw the vistor. A gold light surrounded a tall man. He looped in and out from the forest surrounding the stream, one moment within the trees and the next standing in the clearing. He stood too far for her make out his features, but one thing she did see clearly were the jewel shards, sparkling bright and tainted in his chest. She counted. Oh yes, just the amount she had lost.

Climbing to her feet, she blocked Kouga with her body. She directed her weapon towards the form, and the bow trembled in her hand.

"You…thing. You stole my jewel shards. Well, I'm taking them back!" She drew the bow back, angling it towards the chest.

"Kagome…don't….you don't need… to deal with this." Kouga attempted to stand, but Kagome used her free hand to nudged him flat on the hillside.

"No way, Kouga. You're in no condition. Trust me, I can handle this." Kagome eyed the glowing figure through a narrowed glare.

'_Kagome, you care?' _thought Kouga.

He thought over the recent time they spent together. The faint scent of her arousal, The way she did not resist his touches. Then she had fallen asleep holding hands with him, a smile tilting her lovely face. Perhaps her soft heart was opening up to him. perhaps the pity was fading away, turning into something real.

Kagome fired her arrow with such force that it flew on a straight path towards the man, but the blazing purple tip lost its speed as it curved around the hill. It dug into the earth, burning a hole through the ground.

"Oh my, so you're a priestess?" said the man. He emerged from the shadows, the glow following his every move.

"A _powerful_one telling from that sacred arrow you so badly shot. You were not trying to hit me, were you? Ah, well. I'm quite excited. This has surely been a blessed evening."

The man pressed his palms together in mock prayer, looking up with a crooked smile.

"great. A nutcase," Kagome muttered, already setting another arrow into place.

The man looked at her strangely, then smiled.

"Do you care for this male?"

The question came so suddenly, that Kagome stepped back. Recovering, she furrowed her brow and angled the next arrow towards the glowing man.

"I'll take that as a bashful yes." The man said, chuckling. "Beautiful. This could be my _perfect_ chance to get the components for a grief enchantment. Hell, I could make you my bride until your body bores me. You're such a _pretty_ whore."

"Sorry, but I never heard of a honeymoon in hell." The voice came from above, a black haired woman flying on an animal diving near the hill.

Sango grazed the sky on Kirara, her hiraikotsu in her stretched arm.

'This man is glowing. _This has to be the Go-ruden Sen. I must be careful.'_

"Kirara, get lower." she ordered.

* * *

Inuyasha saved many from death, but not everyone.

One hut of people were reeled in a poisonous twister, made up from rage. A group of young men were being destroyed by bloodlust. The spell caused them to creep toward one another, eyes wild and ravenous for murder. Several just couldn't be saved, like the maidens and men who were licked to the bones by green flames of envy, much like jealousy feeds on the hearts. Miroku was only able to revive one children from the below freezing sea made of a priestess's shame.

"Well," said Miroku, after praying over the last dead body. "Maybe we should look around the castle. the sorcerer may be is around." He spat the word, his eyes dark with anger, but tired. Inuyasha was burdened too, but for a different reason.

The men left the debris-filled ballroom, shadowed by the surviving men and maidens. Miroku didn't even think to ask one of the women to bear his child. Okay, just _one_, but stopped there when she turned away in silence. Miroku continued to voice his thoughts with Inuyasha, but the hanyou merely nodded and grunted in response. Inuyasha was not himself at the moment. The shiny floors beneath his feet squeaked, but he heard nothing over his own thoughts.

His mind and heart were gone, back to the one he could never let go of.

'_I need to find Kikyo. I must find Kikyo.'_


	8. I'll Give My Life For You, Dear

Even cradling a terrible wound, Kouga still had space to focus on the throbbing headache that decided to visit. His woman and her demon-slayer friend were fighting to defend him. He could hardly lift a claw and felt useless. He was the Wolf Clan leader, afterall. He was supposed to guard his people. He called out to Ginta and Hakaku, for atleast they could help him rise from the grass. The men didn't even stir. He sampled the air, and noticed a foreign scent that made his curl tail. Whoever this villain was possessed some sort of black magic, and he didn't like it.

"I have no intentions on dealing with you, so I suggest that you don't interfere." The Sorcerer said.

He eyed the woman on the flying beast and folded his arms across his chest.

"That's unfortunate," Sango said. "I have allintentions in dealing with you. Back away from them, _creature_."

She pitched her Hiraikotsu at Tomoshibi_-_Sen. The weapon cut through the trees then backlashed through the forest. The sorcerer didn't even flinch as the weapon came at him from behind, a spinning blur of death. A smile settled on his face when, at the last second, he swept out of the way.

"_What in the_…" mouthed Sango. She hadn't even seen him move. One second the hiraikotsu was going to cut through him, the next he was a safe distance away.

"Speed and stealth, I have it all," the Sen watched her confusion, laughing.

"I'll get him," Kagome murmured, setting a new arrow into the bow.

She glanced down at Kouga, and heart beat quickening. He was staring down at the grass, arms locked around his belly. He'd tied his armor back on, but couldn't even manage to stand. Her eyes softened, and she fought the urge to touch him. She didn't want to deal with this monster, she wanted to lie back down with Kouga, to feel his soft dark hair under her hands, to touch his strong muscles, to let him rest and heal.

'_Focus!'_ She told herself, lifting her chin. _'if I go unnoticed, I can hit the jewel shards out of his chest. That must be increasing his power._"

"Keep it up, Sango!" she shouted. Her friend gave her a quick nod, already swooping through the sky.

Kouga wobbled onto his knees, glancing from Sango to Kagome. The women weren't taking notice of him, and he took a deep breath, struggling to rise.

Sango thought of how she would strike this enchanted enemy. _That speed was incredible. How can I defeat this man if I can't touch him? Well, if I got at a better angle I'm sure my hiraikotsu might just…right!_

"Kirara, listen. I need you to remain perfectly motionless. Dead still, Kirara." Sango smoothed her hands through Kirara's fur, and she quickly stiffened. "Good, Kirara." Sango slowly rose to her feet from the back of Kirara, arms stretched at her sides to keep balanced.

"He will not be so lucky this time. _Hiraikotsu_!"

The weapon flew in a sequence of twist and turns, missing the Sen by far. The sorcerer followed the movement, his eyes dully appraising it. Then…it disappeared. Confused, he looked around, unable to spot the weapon. Sango snatched back her weapon as it returned to her hands, then launched it again. The boomerang struck the sorcerer in the core before he had the sense to move. The sen flew back several feet, light streaking from his body and cutting across the water.

Kouga had risen to his feet, panting as he followed behind Kagome. She had made her way down the hill and he tripped after her, but as she was too focused ahead, didn't notice him. The light sorcerer was spread on his back, and Kagome ran toward the sprawled figure. The man moaned in pain, his golden light dying down like a weak light bulb. Kagome reached him quickly, angled the arrow where he lay. The arrow flew…straight into the dirt.

The Sen had rolled out of the way just in time. He crawled to his feet, dusted off his clothes, and sent Kagome a glare that would melt small animals.

"That was a mistake," he said, glancing at Kagome. He flipped his long golden hair over his back, turning away to climb up the hill.

Kouga growled at the implied threat, but smartly held back. Kagome followed the Sen as he climbed up the hill, her arrow angled at his back. She only had one more and wasn't going to waste it.

Tomoshibi_-_Sen linked his eyes to Sango, who still stood on Kirara's back from the sky. When he reached the center of the hill, he held up a hand, curling his fingertips upward.

"Bitch. Release that weapon. I like it." though he spoke calmly, a fire pulsed from his eyes.

"Are you mad, wizard? _Hiraikotsu_!"

Chuckling, Tomoshibi-Sen glanced behind him. Yep, the Miko was still there, trailing him. Right as the weapon came inches to him, he bounded out of the path. Now the hiraikotsu was coming at her, fast and furious. She wouldn't even have time to scream before it diced her into pieces.

Kagome blinked, seeing death, when a deep, emotive voice growled from behind her.

"The hell you will!" Kouga cried. He hurled himself before of the charging boomerang, shielding Kagome with his body.

He growled as the weapon dug into his belly, pain exploding in his stomach. Still clutching his woman to him, Kouga and Kagome crumbled to the bottom of the hill.

* * *

"Is that Kagome's shard bottle?"

The Hanyou glanced at where Miroku pointed. There on a table he saw the empty bottle, reflected by weak candle light.

"Huh. Sure is."

The men stepped towards the open door of the candle lit room. Kagome's things were sprawled out on a wooden table. The men and women who followed restlessly complained, speaking in harsh whispers.

"Why is the dog-eared boy and Monk leading us around this place to investigate, is this some sort of tour?"

"We are of the same mind. This is ludicrous. We should be a fleeing, not _peeping_."

The others made grunts in agreement. Inuyasha's keen ears picked up their every complaint and protest, and he swept around in anger.

"Look, _idiots_. If you wanna groan and moan, then leave on your own."

"Oh, no no!" they pleaded, inching closer to him.

"Hmph. Okay, then." He said, slipping into an arrogant smirk.

Inuyasha headed deeper into the room, peering behind the door. a grand, golden chair was positioned behind the door, but otherwise the place didn't look remarkable. He was ready to collect Kagome's stuff and go. Obviously nothing else to see.

"Inuyasha, come here." Miroku said, his voice echoing against the high ceilings. Inuyasha moved from behind the door, taking the small stride near Miroku.

"What?" he asked.

Miroku didn't say anything. His back was to him, and he was staring at a wall.

Inuyasha saw nothing but black shapes. But his nose did pick up on a strange scent. Fragrances, spices, and blood. A lot of fresh blood.

"I see nothing, Miroku. What are you talking about?"

Miroku turned. He was holding a candle, and he pulled up his hand to bring it near the wall. The men and women behind then gasped, and when Inuyasha saw it, his golden eyes turned dark. He backed away, bumping into the table.

He couldn't speak, and he couldn't look away.

Hearts hung on the wall, beating and throbbing with blood. Human hearts.


	9. What is Pain if I Can Touch You?

By the time Inuyasha and Miroku arrived at the village, the sun had nudged away the darkness, the new morning arriving. The two had barely made it to their hut before plopping sleepily onto the earth, dropping into a quick slumber.

They weren't planning on waking up till the next era, but someone's nagging foot had different plans. It kicked the senses out of the sleeping men until every part of their bodies had tiny footprints to show for, a little fox demon mumbling off in a crushed whimper.

"Stupid Inuyasha. Lazy Miroku... those idiots won't wake up to play with me!"

"Kagome, wake up," A voice urged. "Please, Kagome. Say _something_."

"Mom?" Kagome asked, gradually emerging from her sleep. She blinked, her hands forming fists around her blankets.

"Mom, how did I get here? When did I get home?"

A mild giggle tickled her ears.

"I'm not your mother."

Kagome tried her best to shake off her dizziness. She wiped at her eyes, spotting Sango. She was kneeled beside her. They were in a wooden hut. Kagome was swathed in many layers of blankets that smelled of healing spices and herbs. Sunlight poured into the open doorway and birds chirped.

"Oh, Sango. It's you." Kagome yawned, extending her arms, and aching all over. She felt like she should be remembering something, but whatever it was just wouldn't come. Still, thoughts nudged at her clouded brain. Just what was it she should recall?

"Has anyone started breakfast? I could really use something to eat right now." She yawned again and started to rise, but Sango placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to move around just yet."

Kagome's eyes darted from the shoulder to the doorway. She wanted to run out right now. Who knew what Sango was about to tell her.

Don't ask, Kagome. Don't ask.

"Do you not remember Kagome? Last night?"

Don't tell, Sango. Don't tell.

Brows furrowed, she pulled up the blankets that covered her body. Kagome gasped. Ugly red bruises blotched her legs. Then the feeling came, lashes of fear, pain, and falling.

"What happened exactly, Sango?"

Her friend began to tell her what she knew of the events with the Sen. As Sango spoke, the memories drizzled back to her mind.

"The wizard got away," said Sango. "He took off after I injured him again, but not as quickly as before. Still too fast for Kirara and I do follow, though. There was a sudden fog, we got lost, and he was gone."

She spoke her next words slowly.

"You were rendered unconscious when you took that fall. And Kouga just... well, he shielded you from the attack I was delivering at the Sen."

_Kouga..._

"Is he okay, Sango? Is he..." Alive, breathing? Something in her heart jittered in a nervous, painful way. So Kouga had saved her, hurting himself in the process. She glanced over at the other body in the room. It was covered in blankets, and she wondered who it could be.

The slayer stared down at the folded knees, hands clasped. When she met Kagome's gaze, a hard determination in her eyes.

"He's not dead," she said, voice stony. "But he may not survive."

Sango left to collect some food and tea, leaving her friend alone, though Kagome wasn't alone. There was still that mound of a person a skip away.

'_Is this where Kaede's village keeps the injured? Well, I don't think I'll need to stay here very longer. I feel fine, actually aside from the bruises.'_ She glanced over to the swelling lump in the nearby pallet. _'But I really don't wanna check out how badly that guy is hurt, seeing as they covered his face and everything.'_

"But wait- who am I kidding. It could very well be..." Kouga.

She let her head fall back to the cushion, catching her breath. Then, sighing, she gathered what was left of her nerves and approached the bundled form. Standing above it, she saw how the covers slowly rose and fell. At that, she felt a sudden urge rush over. She dropped to her knees and pried the blankets from the face.

And revealed the sleeping Kouga.

Dark hair spread across his toned shoulders. He wasn't entirely clean, dirt coating his arms and chest, but still looked utterly...handsome. Those eyes were closed, but their ocean color was not far from her mind's eye. His lips were pulled tight with sleep, parched, and how badly she wanted to give them moisture.

Kagome couldn't get enough of him. She sunk her hands into his hair, drawing her fingers through tresses soft as raven feathers. Her breath went shallow the more she touched him. A cut skimmed across his cheek, making him look dangerous. She couldn't believe how far her thoughts had taken her.

A hand clutched her waist, and she froze. icy chill of fear spiraled through her body. She followed the muscled arm, realizing who it belonged to.

"You're okay." Kouga's voice was dry, and he stared up at her with half-lidded eyes.

Kagome freed her hands from his hair, pulling them to her lap. She felt so aware of his hot hand against her waist.

"Ahh, well. Thank you for saving me. I wouldn't be well without you."

Color filled her usually pale face, and she glanced at his, her eyes flickering from his to the floor. She felt like such a school girl before this beautiful man.

Kouga's face tilted with a small smile as he looked up at her. Amusement and pleasure wiped over his, watching how flustered he had made her. squeezing her waist, he focused on the feel of her weight beneath his hand. Anything but that pain that rose and fell within his chest.

'_How I've waited to feel her long for me__. She may not want me as much as I want her, but this is a start."_

"I'm so glad you're alive," she said, a voice breathy.

He sent Kagome a charming, yet tired smile to show his appreciation. She gasped and the scent of her light arousal touched his nose, greeting him, and inside the wolf howled with pleasure.

"Kagome, I would never lie on my deathbed while you still had to struggle with life. If I were to die now, I wouldn't be able to make sure you lived a long life, or would I be able to snap the neck of whoever limited a breath you took. Or a tear you cried."

Kagome stilled, and Kouga's eyes filled with moisture. He brushed Kagome's cheek, watching with pleasure as redness filled her sweet face.

"All I live for is your happiness." he stated, then released a light chuckle. "And of course, that gorgeous smile of yours."

Kagome pressed a fist to her chest, the heart inside fluttering, soaring, urging to get free and fly to his.

"Kouga, your talk makes me..."

Before she could finished, he pulled her body down to lie on top of his. Her head dipped into her chest.

"Kouga, that wound must still hurt. Kouga... I don't want to hurt you."

She couldn't get enough of the name. it felt sweet on her mouth, like honey. Kouga. She was used to murmuring Inuyasha's name, but always with exasperation or pain. Kouga's name held no pain, just sweetness.

He traced his fingers across her cheeks and she looked up into his eyes, blinking.

"What is pain when I have you in my arms, huh?" he pulled her closer. _"What is pain if I can touch you, wherever I go?_ _I could never be as glad as I am right now_. _It's become I love you Kagome. I love you so."_

He cupped her face, catching her lips in a kiss. The pain pumped hot within his stomach, but he had to ignore it. just one kiss, body. Let me have this one kiss…

Kagome's eyes were wide, and he met them through heavy slits. There lips stayed connected and he did not push them against hers, not wanting to pressure her. But then she closed her eyes and sighed, her breath filling his nose and mouth. At that, he didn't hold back. He moved to hold a hand around her neck and brought her mouth down deeper to his. The kiss It started off gentle and tender, but steadily rose in its passion as Kagome pressed her body against his.

Kagome's brain whirled, and she only felt Kouga. Like the night she had stared down at him, sweating from the brow of the hillside. Like the moment she had heard his poetry at sunset. Seeing the playful scruffs he gave his wolf pack. All these things combined in her mind, seeping their way into her heart, telling her yes, this is right.

She craved for the taste of his mouth. It held the muted taste of his skin, woodsy and fresh, except sweeter, edible. Finally, she pulled away, breathless, blinking rapidly. Kouga's eyes were closed and she ran a hand through his hair, slow and shy. She felt alive, relieved. Her heart beat with fresh feelings.

She brought her mouth to Kouga's ear, and whispered.

" I don't know what I think, Kouga, except that i want you."

He did not answer.

"_Kouga."_ she said, her hand cruising his toned chest and stopping over his heart. Kagome rested her hand against his torso, waiting silently for a response. She felt nothing. Urgently, she pressed her ear to his chest. Nothing.

His heart beat no more.

**A/N: **Before you run away screaming, please continue the story. This is a Kagome x Kouga fanfic and it will not be ending anytime soon nor with scorn or mourn. Everything is not what it seems, but before I reveal too much…just tune in, readers.

I promise not to disappoint you.

Regards, yellowspotlight89


	10. Love Cannot Save Me

**A/N:** We all want flowers and fairy dust, but a story isn't all of that. But I won't spoil anything for you readers but know that I am not a tragic writer. Also past readers, you'll notice that the song lyrics once entwined in the story will not be presented in the matter I used them before. Enjoy, readers.

_Her hands feel much colder than they usually do. And her beautiful cheeks which are usually so rosy are pale like a fish's belly._

–_Kouga, Inuyasha episode_

* * *

It was a silent slow motion, like falling in a dream and not waking when you reached the bottom.

"No, no, no," she mumbled, wide eyed. She is so stunned, so dazed, so gone.

She wails for the beautiful man that lies under her, a lifeless man. Her shoulders trembled, her voice is a harsh cry, and she is breaking. And in this soundless movie her cries break from the screen. She cannot hear Inuyasha calling out to her, trying to quiet her, _comfort_ her. She cannot hear the monk's soft prayer, a confused and scared Shippo, a torn Sango reaching out to her friend. The friends close in on her, but she resists every touch, pleading for freedom from the feeling spreading in her chest like a disease; is this loss?

'_He loved me and I was finally getting to know him._ _I was not done with him. I am not done with Kouga.'_

They must move her. The must get her as far away from Kouga as possible, but she would not let. Kagome bulked her knees around his form, locked her arms around his neck.

"Wake up," she whispered to his silent face. "_Wake_."

The wolf who kidnapped her one day then flirted the next. Inuyasha was too caught up in the fuss to think it curious how much she wanted to stay by his side. One thing at a time, calm her down. He screamed to her, but it was like she was somewhere else, gone. Finally, he managed to pry her away from Kouga and carried her from the room, the others following behind.

* * *

"How could this be?!" Tomoshibi_-_Sen, the Sorcerer of Light, cried.

He walked through the flattened mass of village huts, examined the corpses, smelly debris and destruction.

"This is...impossible. The half-blood and monk did all this? I should have never undermined their despicable strength. Dammit all."

His words echoed the length of the corridor, not a morsel of rage escaping the reverberation.

"Very well. I must merely find these men and kill them." Pain from his recent battle welled in his chest, and he groaned, clutching the injury. _After I take some much needed time to recover._

He pulled back his cloaked sleeves and clasped his hands together. The sound pulsed through the castle.

"Shabiya! Come here directly and see to this chaos."

A tiny girl materialized itself before her Lord. Brown rags hung limply from her body, and she bowed low before her master, meeting his narrowed gaze with big, colorless eyes. A blue tint frosted her skin, and her lips were swollen.

"Straight away, My Lord Sen. Without delay."

Sen walked away from the mess, stomping down the hall like he was king of the world.

* * *

The water could grate off skin, but she didn't care. It felt natural to her to lie in this hot, steaming spring. She felt so numb and unreal, so blank and pale. She had witnessed death so many times before, but she had never felt it like that. Like a hole gapin inside her, the lost of something special. Was she real? Was she dead with the Wolf Clan leader?

She looked down on her bare legs through the pale blue water of the hot spring. The water stabbed at each tender bruises on her body.

'No,' she realized. "Death is freeing. Not painful."

A tear dropped from her eye, colliding with the water. with a deep breath, she sank deeper into the water, lowering her body until all you could see was her ebony strands of hair. Her pale skin seemed to fade with the water, making her invisible.

She didn't notice the flash of light that crossed her face just as she began to sink under. But if she had lifted her head and opened her eyes, perhaps she might have seen the glowing figure, smiling just above her, a blood red veil in hand.

"One drop is all it takes to turn your grief around, beautiful." He whispered.

But she was too far gone to hear it.

And he waited, hardly patient.


	11. Unrequited Desire

**A/N:** Scenes within this chapter get explicit. If you're uncomfortable with such things, this is your head's up. Thank you, guys.

* * *

"_They've damaged my home, my palace, my pride. I will get my revenge. I am so… mad." _

The Sen was, indeed, mad.

"I should allow the spells they destroyed to flow over these repulsive lands, take all these mortals to their deathbeds! But no, my naughty Sen- that would be just _too _much fun to handle. Either way, many will pay for their mistakes."

He thought back to the hillside battle, the slayer girl who dare strike him, that wolf demon whose heart beat upon his own will, the priestess_...the priestess. _She was a precious but a loathsome thing and he would not hesitate to kill her. His mouth watered with desire, his whole body hardening with excitement.

It gave him a rush to crush priestesses. He gritted his teeth.

"They are foul. Women don't deserve having such natural power when I've had to work so hard for this."

"Shabiya!"

Shabiya took shape before him, head crooked.

"I am here, my lord."

"How pleasant. Show me the girl, the priestess whom I seek."

Shabiya faded, then reappeared with a rust-colored bundle pulsating in her hands.

The lifeless child bowed her head over the heart, and she chanted a few words in a soft, caressing language.

The Sorcerer's eyes light up as he watched the heart. the flesh twirled, forming a picture within the bloody mass. As Shabiya chanted, the image grew clearer until it was a full picture, sharper than any drawing.

"How perfect can this get. Fate, how it slaves to me, a whole _pool _load of grief? And I think I can stir something else in the mix."

Shabiya looked up at him, was that a... trickle of hatred in her eyes?

"I won't be soon, not soon at all." The Sen crooned.

Until my enchantments reach their souls... Slipping out a red veil, he tossed it playfully between his fingers.

* * *

"_One drop is all it takes to turn your grief around, beautiful," he cooed._

_She was too far gone to hear it, floating beneath the water._

_But he would wait till the right moment, hardly patient._

"What in the hell is that."

A great black mass floated in the secreted hot spring, like long dark tentacles stroking the water. Inuyasha's shoulders remained slumped as he trailed along the hot spring surrounded by rocky cliff, but he paused to stare at the strange thing in the water. He was just wandering the area, yet had felt lured to come this way.

He had to get away from all the death talk and all that damned crying. The Wolf Youkai's tribesmen had arrived, weeping and wailing like you'd expect from a distressed pack of wolves that had lost their beloved leader. Miroku kept pressing the subject of Kouga, and it send chills through Inuyasha's body. He didn't like Kouga much, but he was tolerable. It was strange that a strong, smart demon like him could fall trap to death so easily.

"The silent stillness on Kouga's face, his lack of breath and heartbeat…these things clearly shout dead. But something is off. Something is very unusual."

Inuyasha prodded at the monk's words, flipping them over his head.

'_Hmm...'_

He was lost in thought again and he hated it. Mediating, contemplating,. That was a job for people like Kagome, who actually liked to slink off and gawk to the distance, in the constant search for something.

"What is it, Kagome? Can anyone even find it in this world? I don't think I will ever see it."

"_The only things worth my time to search for," _he huffed to himself,"Is revenge, those jewel shards, and becoming a full-fledged demon one day. That is all I am hoping for."

The Hanyou grunted, shaking his head.

"Who the hell am I kidding? There is something else too. Something I had, something I lost."

That glistening raven mass in the water bothered him. it kept trapping his eye, and with every step her took, it seemed to follow him, getting closer and closer. He finally gave him, narrowing his eyes on the mystery. It was then that he noticed the peachy form attached to that dark mass. A human body. Hair. It was then that when his nose prickled with Kagome's scent. The hot water had dulled down her scent, burning it out, but now that he saw her, it struck him like a fresh rose. Inuyasha leapt towards the hot spring, landing on the rocky edge.

He grabbed for the sinking form before it drifted any further.

Kagome rose, eyes shut. She gasped when her head broke from the water, blinking hard.

"Kagome! What happened to you?"

She tried to catch her breath, coughing hard, spitting up water all over his shirt. She tried to speak, but her words were drowned by more coughs. Avoiding the sight of her body, he focused beyond her shoulder.

What the hell was she doing? Heading away from the village, going up to the mountains all alone, and dunking herself under the water. Was she trying to drown? He saw no other alternative.

Answer me this, Kagome. What in the hell would make you think to drown yourself? Are you out of your mind? Are you crazy?" he was hollering now. Whatever sympathy that was there was swept away.

She got a hold of her breath and looked down at her blotchy, exposed skin.

"Don't look at me! Get out of here!" Kagome wiggled from Inuyasha' grip, covering her chest with her forearms. her torso shot beneath the waters.

"I was...I was washing my hair. I must've drifted asleep."

Inuyasha's ears twitched in frustration.

"You're lying, Kagome. You fell for that wimpy wolf and now you're feeling sorry for yourself." He saw her open her mouth to protest, but he stopped her with a hand. "You cant deny it. I can smell it on you."

Boy, did he smell her. Though scorched skin and water drenched from her body, her sweet scent hummed at him from beneath. If Kikyo was a floral perfume, Kagome was a body mist. His golden spheres for eyes hardened. He would find Kikyo, but for now, Kagome was his. What did she think she was doing, falling for the wolf?

"I'm gone for a day, and there you go."

Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes away from her, but he couldn't. He didn't know what was wrong with him. he was mad, pissed, but still his body throbbed, longed to touch her. He had seen Kagome naked before, but never did he feel an active stirring in his loins to touch her nude form. But the desire was there, flowing through his feet like a thick cloak, choking him, compelling him.

His golden eyes flashed, and for a second, they black and empty.

He wished to touch her flushed face, embarrassed and quiet and sad_, much like a former love_...his gaze tore from her toffee-colored stare and to the rosy red mouth. Her lips had parted slightly, and the act tempted his every being to flow with his passion, to act out in desire. To do things he would never do.

_So much like Kikyo's. So much that I want them down and open on my own. I wonder if they taste the same…_

But this is Kagome, idiot. Don't forget that. She's your jewel-finding friend. Not your lover.

'_She can be more.' _The voice said in his head, overlapping the others._ 'If not for this one moment.'_

Inuyasha fought to gain control of his thoughts, but they were clouded with a powerful smog.

And that black hair. It trickled with the water, curling around her ears and past her narrow shoulders. He turned away, trembling head to toe, trying to grow a keen interest to the boring rocks.

'_Look at her, Inuyasha. Look at her. She is beautiful, she is frail. Take her body, for it belongs to you. Have your way."_

_.. ... . ... ... ...  
_

You realize how much you want life when it is almost snatched away. Kagome felt indebted to Inuyasha for arriving in that moment. So glad that he had halted the disastrous fate she was shaping. Sighing, she taped his shoulder so he would look at her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I was being careless. It's just I...Kouga..." She didn't know how to explain for she barely knew herself.

Inuyasha raised his head; his golden eyes were…dark.

Kagome blinked, pulling back in the waters.

"Inuyasha?"

Something had snapped, cracked. Something beyond his sense and control. Those eyes, those intense honey eyes... they cut rapidly over her body. From the mold of her breasts to the curves at her waist. The way her slender thighs waded beneath the waters. He was lust. He was hot. He was demon.

_I cannot stop myself…I am not myself…_

Kagome followed his gaze, wrapping another arm across her chest, treading backwards through the hot spring.

"Inuyasha, we can finish this talk later. I'm going." She tried to say it coolly, but a tremble caught in her throat.

_Who was this Inuyasha, looking at me like this? burning holes through my body? What has happened here? No matter how much of a pervert he could be, he never openly...stared._

She was torn from her thoughts by a splash. Inuyasha stood in the water, stripped from his clothes and swaying closer, his chest pressed out as he coursed through the waters.

"Don't say anything." He droned, proceeding towards her, lids so low they looked glued shut.

"No, no, no." she drifted away, one hand out. "I don't want you like that. Not anymore."

_I can't believe how difficult she was being. What a __brat__, what a self-centered brat. Kikyo was never like this, Inuyasha, was she?_

Wait-Kikyo? Why am I...

"I just have needs, Kagome. You... can fulfill them."

"Needs? What kind of crap is that?"

Who was he, Miroku? What in the world was happening? Inuyasha... coming onto her like this? When hit something sharp and yelped. High stones met her back, cornering her. Then he was there, in her face, breath to breath. Kagome turned her head to the side, feeling his harsh breathe on her neck. Then warmth, wet warmth, as he kissed her bare skin. She shivered.

"Don't worry _Miko_-uh Kagome. I'm gonna take care of you. Don't worry." His kisses picked up in their harshness, becoming quick and messy as they traveled down her throat. A squeak, voice dry, unable to scream. She wiggled and Inuyasha caged her body with his arms.

"Inuyasha please, don't do this. Pleas-"

He stole her mouth, drowning the protests in a kiss. Thrusting her flush to his body, he pinned her to him with a hand. Kagome struggled to get away and bit his mouth, but he merely moaned and kissed her harder. She counted in her head, waiting for him to finish his bidding with her mouth and tongue.

The Hanyou finally pulled away, his eyes pure black.

"Good Miko," he said, a smile spreading over his lips.

What? Using both hands, he heaved her up by the waist and set her on a rock. She cried out, gaining her voice, and crows stirred and called back at her. But she was too far from the village. Too far to be heard from anyone who could stop him. She was a human and this half demon was having his way with her.

She had to stop him.

Her arms obstructed his vision from her most intimate of parts, her legs trembling as she crossed them, scared for her life, future, purity. She knew she wasn't innocent from the darkness of the world, but when she could avoid being directly taken by it, she sure as hell put up a fight. He lifted himself above her, his own body at full view for her. She closed her eyes and shuddered. His swollen parts were not something she wanted to see, especially in a moment like this.

Her struggles only pumped his blood, quickened his breath. But as she continued to hide herself and refuse to look at him, he grew impatient. He parted Kagome's legs with a solid hand, then slid her a dark look. He nudged his knee between hers, causing her to slip forward on her behind, rocks stabbing and scraping her.

"I know you've wanted me, Priestess. You've wanted me forever. Now you've got me. Now I've got you." He kept a firm grip on her knees, his tongue flickering up and down her legs, inching towards her most intimate place.

"Please, please..._Inu_..." she whimpered, feeling dizzy, weak.

He slid his hands to her waist.

"Shush, Miko. Shush."

He moved his mouth from her body to kiss above her lip.

"You're really beautiful, my priestess, fit for my wife..."

"What?"

"Your wolf is out of the picture now. Forget him, Kagome." Inuyasha murmured.

_Forget..._ _Forget..._ _Forget._

* * *

**A/N:** This is still a Kagome x Kouga fan fic. I'm not sure if you picked up on the hints, but Inuyasha is not at all himself to lay it lightly. He wouldn't freely put moves on her, as we know. I feel that would be out of character. Don't forget, I really appreciate the feedback! Thank you, all.


	12. Run, Run Away

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

Gravity- Sara Bareilles

* * *

"But I had missed you!" The Monk chased after Sango with his arms spread wide, the sting from her slap tingling against his skin.

Sango huffed and swerved toward her Miroku. Villagers who stood nearby whispered among themselves, pointing, but when the demon slayer shot them a flaming look, they hurried away and back to their chores.

"Look, Monk. There is only one part of me that you missed, and it isn't my eyes."

Miroku exhaled, slumping his purple-cloaked shoulders.

"You're right. It wasn't just one thing that I missed. It was a million, dear. Your smile, your warming presence…and I could go on."

Sango angled her eyes to the ground.

"Well I was... curious about you too."

Miroku's face lit up. He walked towards her, brought his hands on her shoulders.

"You did? Well, that just touches me. It really does." His hand scoped out the region of her butt and Sango tensed.

Smack.

"You're impossible!"

"Sango," Kaede called out, appearing in the doorway of her hut.

"Have ye not checked on Kagome yet? She seems to be taking the wolf Youkai's death hard."

"I was on my way. So what exactly has come about with his body? Is he still...lying there in the hut?" she cringed, disliking the sight of dead colleagues ever since the misfortune in her life.

"Nay, his demon wolf tribe has carried his body away. They're far off and away now."

"Oh, no. Miroku said something was suspicious about the situation, and he wanted to keep him here. Right, Miroku?"

"Keep him here... whatever for?" Kaede asked.

Miroku gave a deafening yawn and smacked his lips.

"Well, I'm a little tired. But I'm sure some good food and tea would wake me up to tell of my suspicions. How about my love starts some up, hmm?" Sango's murderous glare was the answer.

"Hands!"

He lifted his hand from her behind.

"All right, I apologize. You can stop looking at me like that now..."

* * *

A crushing kick in the face was all it took, followed by a series of _sits_.

When Inuyasha had told her to forget Kouga, a strength had passed through her. She remembered who she was, remembered that this was not right. For a moment, his words had softened her. she was ready to give in and accept his advances. She had pinned after Inuyasha for so long, perhaps it was meant to be. But no. she would not take that route.

Inuyasha sputtered from beneath the water, finally bursting up, his pale hair soaked and streaming around his head in spikes. The water seemed to dim from a deep blue to a lighter shade, and Kagome blinked at the change, confused..

"Kagome, why the hell did you? God, we're naked. Where are my clothes?"

What? How dare he play innocent. Nostrils flared, Kagome stood up, not even caring if he could see her naked body. She lifted a rock, tossing it at his head.

"Don't play stupid, you idiot!"

Hurling another stone in his direction, she darted for the nearby woods, tears trickling her eyes and sprinkling like fallen stars around her face. Her bare body scraped at the thorny bushes and branches jagged twigs and rocks pierced her toes, but she didn't care. She had to get away.

And she wouldnt not forget Kouga. Or forgive Inuyasha.

She could not.

Crying out, she tumbled over the fallen torso of a tree, landing face down into the soil. Dry heaves racked her body forward, shaking her being.

"Why, god?" she whimpered, picking herself up and clutching her knees to her chest. "Why is this happening to me? Kouga, why'd you…die? You said he wouldn't." she dropped her head between her legs, letting her body saturate in its sadness, letting the pain curl inside her. She did nothing but say curled up there, allowing herself to feel.

... ... ... ...

"Damn. I can't remember a thing. Why'd she run off like that? She was naked but still...she had no reason to call me an idiot. I wasn't looking or nothing."

Inuyasha wiped his bleeding nose. He wondered what had happened. One moment he was pulling her from the water and the next she was kicking him. Shaking his head, he focused on a more important matter of hand.

"I have places to go. Someone to see."


	13. Lets See What Love Can Do

I_ know that love is what you want_  
_If tomorrow the world ends._  
_Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love?_  
_Now tell me who have you been dreaming of?_

**-**Stars are Blind

* * *

She appeared out of the blue, the Juliet of his dreams. She moved with an open grace, her form drifting through the miasma. With arms open wide, she pushed forward, a beam on her pink lips. Her eyes shone, brown and beautiful and bright, nothing in them but love, want.

It cannot be... It cannot be her...

She wore a sheer white robe and her vanilla skin matched the pale fabric. It was something a wolf demon female might wear. He liked it on her more than on any wolf demon. Those long legs carried her closer, whisked her to the man she had chosen, the one she truly wanted.

And at that moment all the reluctance he cradled melted away. His vision blurred, tears overflowing.

"You've got to stop this," he told himself. "Crying so much."

She was so close now, her features clearer by the second. His heart jumped, the wolf inside him flopping his tail up and down.

"My woman."

Her lips slipped out words, but he couldn't hear them.

"What am I doing standing here? I'll go to you."

Then it was him who was swaying, movements slowed by the haze that clung to everything. His teal gaze stayed glued to hers, never willing to turn away for just a moment. And then they were at each other, first staring dumbstruck and uneasy, then in trapped in an embrace a storm couldn't break. His voice was broken with tears.

"I thought I'd died and we'd never meet again. I can't breathe right now. I can't breathe and you're so warm."

Kagome rubbed her head against his shoulder, moaning into his shoulder, but not speaking.

"So many feelings are stirring inside me right now. I can...I can hardly believe this."

Snow fell in flurries of dazzling dust, coating their bodies in a pleasant cold. They drew apart, and Kouga caught her hands, gaze still locked on hers.

"I've waited so long for you. No way would I let a thing keep us apart."

Kouga brushed a silky coil of her hair behind her earlobe.

"I've wanted you. I've wanted you like nothing else these last few days." Kagome whispered.

Kouga's heart pumped in his chest, so elated, so majestically happy.

"I need your lips on mine, love. I need you closer to me."

At that he pulled her to him, laying his claim on her lips. He nibbled on her closed lower lips and prodded with his tongue, until she parted her lips to welcome his tongue.

"Love, you're so, so..." He murmured into her mouth.

"Sssh..." She whispered, pressing her lips flush to his.

When they finally broke the kiss, Kouga lowered their bodies to the snowy earth.

"I want you mine." Kouga said, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Her eyes danced up to his, glittering.

"You have me. I'm all yours."

Kouga explored her neck with his nose, taking in her aroma. He liked the light smell that came off her, like oceans and air and desire all in one.

"You smell so good, my love." He whispered, nuzzling at the soft skin on her neck. "I want you, want you so bad."

The wind began to blow. It whipped at Kouga's body, pulling at his arms. He shook his head, fighting it, and then it was too strong. It pulled him effortlessly to his feet.

"It is just too bad. Too bad, though..." he drifted off.

"What is? What is too bad?" Kagome asked, the wind pushing her down.

But it was too late. He was on the run, taking off like the wind. Kagome stepped forward to chase him, but his form had already gone.

"Come back!" she shouted.

Her eyes blazed with warm tears, hurt stabbing her chest.

"Oh Kouga, why?"


	14. The Turning Point

"Ginta?"

"What?"

"Is it just me or did Kouga just move or talk or something?"

"Shut up! You're scaring me. Just keep doing your part in carrying him."

"Well, it would be easier if you'd help a bit!"

"I am! I have his arms and you have all… the rest of it."

They walked on silently, staring into the deep tresses of forest.

"Are really doing this, Ginta? Are we really bearing Kouga's dead-"

"Just don't say it, Hakaku. Come on wolves, speed it up. I really hate this forest."

* * *

"_Inuyasha, come here." Miroku said, his voice echoing against the high ceilings. Inuyasha moved from behind the door, taking the small stride near Miroku. _

"_What?" he asked. _

_Miroku didn't say anything. His back was to him, and he was staring at a wall. _

_Inuyasha saw nothing but black shapes. But his nose did pick up on a strange scent. Fragrances, spices, and blood. A lot of fresh blood._

"_I see nothing, Miroku. What are you talking about?"_

_Miroku turned. He was holding a candle, and he pulled up his hand to bring it near the wall. The men and women behind then gasped, and when Inuyasha saw it, his golden eyes turned dark. He backed away, bumping into the table. _

_He couldn't speak, and he couldn't look away._

_Hearts hung on the wall, beating and throbbing with blood. Human hearts. _

She was in the room of Hearts. The door closed behind her, working beyond her master's will.

'_Those vessels left their essence everywhere. I ought to clear it before Master senses it.'_

She detested Master. There was no faith worse than living under the hateful man. Like _most_ dead humans brought to life, she wanted to rest and be free, not take orders from a malicious sorcerer and watch him destroy human lives.

'_I was a witch in training before Mother and I were slathered. We didn't even turn our backs before the rival slashed our bodies in two. Then Master came to my gravesite, resurrected me with the mysterious jewel that pains my arm. Using me to make him stronger. Still, how is he a threat to me? Shabiya Shabiya, Shabiya, he always screams. Oh, Kill me already. Make me twice a murder victim. I am dead. And I should not be here.'_

She paused in a back corner of the room, catching her reflection in a mirror. The lifeless blue tint on her skin mocked her beauty. She hated looking at herself. With glass reflecting one's face at every turn, however, it was impossible to avoid. Turning away from the mirror, she snapped her fingers. Light glowed from her fingertips, illuminating the wall before her.

"Ahh…" she rubbed a hand across a smooth, motionless heart hanging among the others.

"This woman was timid, but kind. She was a hard working mother of two with an adoring lover. Oh! And their love was a secret."

She smiled and took her hand away, stepping back to look up at the wall of hundreds of hearts.

"He will take the Wolf Youkai's heart next, I suppose. And all the others he hates."

Shabiya let out a breath.

"Oh, well. I do not know how I could assist much. Though the dream probably gave the girl hope."

She turned away from the wall, making her way to the door.

"At least she will know the man loved her well, before he _completely_ goes."

"At least _who_ will know _what_?" said a voice. Shabiya jumped out of her flesh. Twisting, she met the cold, gold eyes of her Master.

"Nothing." She stood a step back. "I was thinking about…" She couldn't find a defense.

"Never nothing me, filthy girl. Now, what in the hell were you doing back there?" When she didn't reply, he snapped his fingers. "Answer me, wench!"

Shabiya's body filled to the brim with wrath, her eyes flashing. She kept them low, staring at the polished floor. "I had to return the heart. Also, you told me to check the castle for all signs of the escapees." Shabiya's voice was tight, all her words a fib. The heart she needed to see other people was kept in a different room. And he had never told her to check for the vessels, it probably never occurred to him.

_But He is a fool, _thought Shabiya._ He will not remember if this is true._

Sure enough, the Sen looked embarrassed. He twisted his full lips, nodding.

"Very well. I had forgotten. Run along now. I will call for you when your assistance is required."

"Of course you will, Lord." She emptied her voice of feeling and dissolved before him, surprised that she still had the strength to do it. A resurrected body could only hold so much power before giving away.

* * *

Inuyasha barged his way through Kaede's village, moving about like a dog on the hunt. He couldt see no one but villagers and some children playing, but none of his friends. Then he spotted the little fox demon, the child lying on his tummy as he colored. He approved the boy, hands on hips.

"Shippo. Where are the others? I need my kimono back.I suppose the wolf ain't using it in death."

Shippo glanced up from his drawing, giving the Hanyou a smile.

"Thanks for getting back my crayons, Inuyasha. Kagome got these from a special place, you know. She called it _Wal-Mart._ Where does she get your ramen?"

"I do not have time for this, Shippo. Tell me, where do they go?"

"Who?"

"The others, you idiot!"

"Hey, don't call me an idiot!" Shippo demanded, getting to his feet and pointing toward a distanced hut. "They're in there, talking to Kaede. And really, Inuyasha- work on your manners. You are just plain ole rude. Hey, Ow!" the little fox demon was left with a huge knob on the head as the Hanyou stormed off.

Inuyasha barged through the door without a second's notice, scoping out the room for his shirt. Everyone rolled their eyes, arms folded.

"Inuyasha, can ye not knock first before barging in on closed corridors?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha. That was quite uncivilized." Miroku said.

"Look, I didn't come here for behavior lessons. Sango, where is my kimono top?"

She lifted her chin, turning away.

"Why the haste? Do you have somewhere to get to?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Now, spit it out- where'd you put it?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"By the way, where were you?"

The Hanyou's face darkened with color.

"I went to check up on Kagome."

Miroku tapped his lips.

"She was in the hot springs, correct? And you say you were checking up on her. In what way, Inuyasha?"

"Where are you going with this, Miroku? I didn't do anything."

"He says he didn't." said Sango.

"I didn't!"

"A vulnerable girl, mourning the death of a friend. Hmm… I'd say it'd be the perfect chance for a guy to get some." Miroku said.

Sango looked at him in horror.

"Get what, Monk?!"

"Nothing, Sango. I am just saying that someone in her state would gladly give in to any male who put the moves on her. At least, that is what I hear. So what is your story, Inuyasha? What were you two doing at the hot spring? You have been gone for hours."

The Hanyou's face was on fire and he couldn't say a thing. Sango took that as his answer.

"You did that to her, Inuyasha? How could you?"

"You're putting words in my mouth. I'm out of here!"

He flew to the door, leaving his companions in shock.

"Are ye two going after him?" Kaede asked.

"No, there are things more important than dealing with that tempered Hanyou," said Sango. "We can finish our discussion later, Lady Kaede. Kagome needs us."

"Wait a minute. Take her these clothes, just in case, ye know."

Sango took the clothes from Kaede's arms and Miroku smiled lecherously.

"Right."


	15. For You, Love

_Dream about us together again_  
_What I want us together again baby_  
_I know we'll be together again._

Together Again –Janet Jackson

* * *

It was only a dream.

Kagome folded her legs beneath her, planted on the forest floor with body half buried in shrubbery. Her skin was shockingly pale against the green forest. And to make things that much sweeter, she was freezing. The miko managed to get to her feet, scanning the area to make sure she was alone. She let out a trembling breath, feeling a sob escape her throat.

"You've cried enough, Kagome. Enough with it." She told herself firmly. "I don't think I can get near the village in broad daylight. I guess I'll just have to wait until the sun goes down. But by then, I'm sure the others would have been searching for me."

She thought for a minute, looking upwards. Orange sunset colors already touched the sky.

"A warm bath and bed would be nice. Though I'd have a hard time explaining why I came home without clothes."

She laughed derisively and started walking, fatigue and misery that she had been cradling for so long seeming to wear off at each tread she took through this forest. The air changed its course, leaving the atmosphere with warmth and calm. She let out a breath, no longer cold. Her body could not help but adore the way the warmth hugged her bare skin, tending to her bruised body like heated kisses. She pretended it was Kouga, his lips warming her, urging her to feel comfort. The dream resurfaced to mind.

"It was just a dream, but I felt so…special. Its almost like it wants me to keep loving him, to be happy with his memory. Still, those touches, his kiss, our conversation…it felt so real. It makes me realize that….gosh, I'm still naked."

She smiled at herself, but alone and bare, she didn't even feel embarrassed. It was natural, and she wanted to be natural and free, for once. Now that Kouga was gone, the one she realized that she wanted, why not try to be happy?

The wind teased Kagome's thick head of hair, the layered wisps of her bangs hindering her view. Her large brown eyes grew soft with content, her spirit melting into the moment. As she walked, she clutched to the memories of Kouga, hoping that she could sleep again soon, wanting to dream again.

* * *

He found her quickly, surprising Inuyasha. Her silky length of hair swayed with the breeze, her posture straight. She had her back to him as she stood before the Tree of Ages, fingers running across the harsh, rough trunk. He walked to her silently, bending away from the low branches.

"Inuyasha," said the deep, alluring voice of Kikyo.

He stopped dead in his tracks, waiting for her to continue.

"This is the very tree in which I pinned you to. The very spot where we first departed." She turned around to look at him, the Hanyou dropping his shoulders and giving her a nod. His golden eyes filled with longing as he took in her familiar sight, craving to pull her into his arms and take her away forever, just like it should be.

"I need to ask you something." He said.

She blinked, head tilted to the side.

"Oh?"

He told Kikyo of the Light Sorcerer, all that he had found out upon being captured.

"And he mentioned… you as the one who aided his spell of cold and sadness. Why, Kikyo? What couldn't I see this sadness of yours? I will kill that damned wizard, no doubt about it. But I have been wondering…when you were alive, I felt I did a very good job at keeping you protected. But did I…"

He trailed off and lowered his eyes.

"Tell me. Did I help _heal_ you in anyway?"

The Miko ran her icy, thin fingers through Inuyasha's white strands. She smiled into the Hanyou's face as he gradually meet her gaze again. Sighing, she laced her fingers around his neck and pulled him close.

"Yes, you had helped. Before you, I was cold and lonely, growing bitter at the one-way course my life was taking. I felt I would die and grow old alone, the protection of the jewel the center of my life. The Sen who came to my village that day only surfaced the feelings.

"Then you came, Inuyasha. And you changed me. I became a normal woman at heart, felt the things normal women should. And I swam in every bit of your compan."

Inuyasha tensed at the word "love", the gentle noises of the Deep Forest grazing around them. Blinking away the shock, he took the miko into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go.

"I am glad, Kagome. I am so glad."

All the sounds in the forest seemed to seize as Inuyasha realized his mistake.

_Kagome_? _Damn._ Kikyo's scent was stronger than the other Miko's, her touch without the warmth of the human girl. Still he craved the clay and graveyard soil miko that stood stiffly in his arms. Kikyo loosened herself from his grip, outrage sharpening her features.

_Oh no. _He turned his mind for an excuse. He found none.

"_Kagome_? You mistake me for that girl?" Kikyo's eyes gleamed with rage. Her soul collectors stirred and purred around her, aroused by her anger. Kikyo turned back towards the tree, and Inuyasha took hold of her shoulder.

"Kikyo, it is not what you think. It was just a mistake."

He felt her body ease as and her hand cupped the hand that rested on her shoulder. They remained that way for a while in silence; the quiet was killing Inuyasha.

'_Come on, don't leave me hanging, Kikyo. Tell me what you're thinking.'_

Kikyo exhaled and slid her hand off of his, pressing more closely to the Tree of Ages.

"Do you want to be with me, Inuyasha?" she stated coolly. Inuyasha gulped.

"I have no heat, my love. However, are you still willing to keep me warm? I lack a normal human heartbeat, but would you still like to lie with me and listen to it?"

The Hanyou's chest was heavy with feeling as he heard his former love speak of being together. _Them _again.

"Yes Kikyo. I would give anything for you. You are the reason why I must kill Naraku. The only reason why…I travel with Kagome in the first place."

It pained him to speak of her that way. He knew he cared for her, and he would be a fool to convince himself that he didn't. But he just couldn't, and wouldn't, give up on the chance to be with Kikyo Miko smiled, staring into the roots of the tree.

"I am so pleased, Inuyasha. So glad that you would choose me over anyone else. This is why I must ask you a favor."

"Yeah?" The Hanyou's ears twitched. He didn't like the way her words seemed to curl around him, seducing him.

"Inuyasha," she started, slowly turning to face him.

"I don't want you travelling with that girl anymore. I don't even want you to look at her. If you can stare into my eyes and confuse me with the girl, what does that do for our bond? You are so special to me, dear. I don't want any interference. Is this fine, Inuyasha?" she wrapped her arms around his waist, digging her head into his chest.

Inuyasha stared down at Kikyo, waiting for her to say she was joking. She did not. She was not.

'_Wow,_' he thought_. 'I did not know she would ask this of me. But fine. I am indebted to you.'_

"Okay," said Inuyasha. "For you, Kikyo. It is okay."


	16. Like a Thief in the Night

Tomoshibi_-_ Sen had been roaring all evening, pacing irritably within his large study. He picked his brain for some sort of plan, and evidently, it was hard for the muse to come.

"I am a _great _sorcerer. Why is it so difficult for me to think of the perfect conspiracy to doom them all? All I have done so far is gain the compounds for a grief spell and failed an attempt at making a full blown lust potion. I need to do something big, something different. Something even their ghosts will mourn long after."

He stroked the jewel shards that lay pitted in his chest.

"I am much quicker, I have greater resources," He assured himself. "It should be a breeze to overcome them. So why is thinking up the strategy such a cursed challenge?"

He carelessly kicked a chest full of fragile objects, the chirping contents startling him from his thoughts. He made a mental note to get Shabiya to repair the belongings later and quickly shifted his mind back to the problem.

"The monk and dog will pay for all those lives that they freed with their own. That woman with the interesting weapon will need to personality deliver me her fighting agent and be slaughtered to pay for the damage she cost me.

"And the sweet-looking miko owes me her life and a couple of spell constituents…and the Wolf Youkai's strong demon heart will make a wonderful life reserve, and this way, I will never die. The strong demon spirit of a wolf will not fail me as all those _others _eventually have."

He took on a shocked expression at his newfound perception.

"Ooh. I am on a roll here. I better record this."

He noisily clapped his hands for Shabiya, coursing the room of Hearts again.

"Shabiya, get this down for me. First, note that I have thought of the most brilliant plan. One that will knock the light wizards before me out of the memories of the entire Dark arts populace. Do you have that? Shabiya!"

He shifted a curious gaze across the room.

"Shabiya, are you hiding from me dear girl?" He taunted, straining to see through the dimly lit room. Silence greeted him.

"Pitiful wench! Answer me at once!" She did not.

'_The girl did not oblige to my call.' _He thought.

He clasped his hands together again. "Shabiya…!"

... ... ... ...

Master's voice was ringing in her ears, but Shabiya did her best to ignore itas she crept down the side of the Miasma Mountains in which his castle lay among. It was dangerous to see your way through it, and unless you were a demon, impossible.

However, Shabiya had something better; her Lord's clarifying powder.

She tore open the white pouch with her teeth and sprinkled the contents into the cloudy atmosphere. The air sparkled, and then her view cleared. She carefully scampered down the sloppy hill, back pinned to cliff wall o stay as small and hidden as possible.

"Now if only I can warn those people in time. The Sen can definitely rip them apart if they do not defend themselves. And even still, he probably could."

Shabiya lowered to her knees, looked down at the far away earth below, and gulped.

"Let us hope this torn kimono of mine is not enough to give away my state. Though I am sure my skin will surely send people running."

The jewel in her wrist throbbed painfully, and she rubbed it in consolation. Teleporting all the way from up there would wear her out. climbing down would take forever as well and the sky is already growing navy with night. Shabiya sighed, conflicted.

"Even so, teleporting may be is my best option, besides jumping to my demise."

Then an idea hit her. That was it.

"If I was halfway there...I could teleport to the ground before I hit my fall."

She stood up straight and closed her eyes so that she would not see the fate her decision would bring her. Without thinking, she leaped. Her heart bounded to her throat and she gasped at the feeling of having air under her feet. Then once she stopped screaming, the feel of air pulling at her hair and clothes felt…rejuvenating. She yelped in excitement as she just realized what she had done. She had escaped.

"I am sick of being at your services, Tomoshibi," She yelled to the merciless winds that whipped at her face and ears. "I am sick of roaming the earth as your ill-treated slave! I will help defeat you."

She opened her eyes to look down at the process. Though quite near the ground now, Shabiya settled on getting a little closer before teleporting. This windy feeling felt too fine.

"_With every ounce of my being I will defeat you! I am getting free!" _

She broke out in laughter, tears of relief coursing her face before being torn by the wind. But her amusement was cut short when she took a glance down, and realized it was much too late to teleport, and that she had just leaped off a deadly cliff.


	17. Never Say Goodbye, Hanyou

_The night an endless sheet of sadness_, _gradually darkening all our gladness._ _And what's the point on moving on?_ _You held our dreams but now you're gone._ _This is our mellow Kouga song_. _Now let his fond memory linger long._

-Mourning Song of the Wolf Youkai

* * *

Kouga was buried under the light of the full moon. The air was stiff and breezeless. Darkness showered a wave of unease over the Wolf Youkai Tribe with the nocturnal trek of creatures. It was just as if the night was waiting to pounce. The Wolves had planned to carry Kouga home to bury him properly, but the Eastern Mountains were quite a way off and everyone was dampened with grief and exhaustion. It took untill nightfall for Ginta and Hakaku to settle on burying their leader in the last place they were together with him, alive.

The peaceful hill that stretched over a lapsing stream was that very place. Of course, now the scent of blood and battle loitered over the area. Nevertheless, Ginta, the new leader by legacy, found it to be their most sensible option. No wolf would try to override the decision or even Ginta as leader. They all respected Kouga too much to harm one of his right hand men for the rising position as leader. The Wolf Youkai clan crowded around the mount of dirt which now bestowed the leader of their Demon Wolf Tribe, wailing a heartbreaking song of misery.

* * *

Tomoshibi_-_ Sen had turned the castle upside down and was furious at the outcome. No corner was spared devastation from the Sen's anxious hunt to find the female, and he was greatly displeased in the end.

"She escaped," he stated to an empty castle. "Escaped!"

It took a few of glasses of strong drink and a couple shattered sculptures before Tomoshibi could finally settle down enough to make sense. He headed for the grandest room of the castle, pride firing through his blood as the enchanted doors swung open at his presence. The room was adorned with high ceilings and marble floors of vanilla cream. A beautiful mirror stood at the heart of the chamber, and crimson furnishings offset the golden walls. A large, curtained window stood on the opposite side of the great room. The Sen scowled at the window before marching over to it, drawing the curtains and letting in the glow of night.

The first thing he noticed as he peered out the window was that his miasma had vanished, the very thing that hid his castle from view and kept undesired visitors at bay. _Could she have done it? Could she really be that witty? _ He shook off the possibility of her having much hidden intelligence.

"The dim-witted brat. I'll damn the filthy broad to hell. However, she cannot have gone too far. And I didn't slay the girl and her witch mother for the wench to run off. She is indebted to me, no doubt. Shabiya! Show me…oh wait."

He sighed, then turned away from the window. The change would get his nerves.

"Who is going to clean the mess I made searching for her worthless existence?" The Sen asked the unresponsive castle.

"Damn it all. And now I have no way of looking on my rivals besides a face-to-face reunion. The wretched nuisance will pay. Oh, surely she will."

Tomoshibi caught his angered expression in a mirror that adorned the center of the great room, admiring his face before turning away with an arrogant smile on his face.

"I'll send her back to the grave, alright. But not in one piece." he pledged, making his way to the place where he kept his most vile, deadliest enchantments.

"No one is going to die easily."

* * *

"So he did _nothing_ to you?" Miroku asked in confusion. He mused Inuyasha's "lost' opportunity.

_I just do not understand how any man could turn that down. It's unbelievable.  
_

"Are you positive, Kagome. Inuyasha didn't...and you're alright?" Sango asked, brows furrowed.

Kagome averted her eyes to the wooden floorboards.

"Yes, and yes. Nothing happened. So let's just drop the subject. Okay, guys?"

Sango caught Kagome's pleading gaze and nodded perceptively.

"Alright, Kagome. We know you've had a long day and we will just leave it at that. It is none of our business, anyway. _Right_, Miroku?" Sango challenged, giving the monk a hard look.

"Hmm? Oh right, Sango. Let us all get some rest and we will chat in the morning, okay? Sleep well now, Kagome." Miroku stood up at once and Sango followed soon after.

"You just take it easy, Kagome." Sango advised, disappearing through the entrance.

"I will, Sango. Good night." The girl sighed as she lifted her arms and examined the clothes she was adorned in.

Kagome's slender wrists drowned in the loose white sleeves and she thought the red bottoms to be a bitold-fashioned. But they were clothes after all, something she had been lacking for a while. Comfortable, nonetheless. Kagome was thankful when she was discovered by her friends in the forest. Sango caught sight of her first, a look of shock stirring her face as she tossed clothes down before the _Monk_ caught sight of her state. Then they headed back to the village where Kaede and the other village people were just settling down for dinner.

A hot plate of steamed rice and river fish satisfied Kagome's ravenous appetite. She half-listened to Shippo explain his most very eventful day at the village. And now she was alone once again, clothed and unsettled.

'_Both Kikyo and Kaede wear these priestess clothes and it kind of feels like I'm intruding, or something. It's as if I'm playing the part of something I could never become. Kikyo, to be exact.'_

Kagome stood up and sighed, shooting a glance at the bows and arrows that stood in a corner of the hut. _Everyone here mistakes me as a priestess, but come on- I can hardly shoot my arrows! Maybe I should just…oh who am I kidding. I need to look for the shards before I give up on the past, Inuyasha, and myself. Me, the jewel collector. _

"But Kouga doesn't look at you that way, Kagome. He would tell you- well, he would tell me about his undying love for me first. Then he'd … say something infuriating to Inuyasha…" she rolled her eyes at a reminiscence of events but let the corners of her mouth lift contentedly, despite herself.

"I really don't know what Kouga would say. But I do know he would never put me down like I put myself down sometimes. And I do know that he really did… love me." A wave of sadness sunk through her as she thought of her loss. _'And why should I try to be Kikyo, anyway? Kouga liked me just fine.'_

She blushed at the memory of the Wolf Youkai, sad but softly reminiscing, all thoughts of a certain miko gone like the wind. Kagome set down her arrows to retire onto her pallet, feeling more tired as ever, but fell to the ground in a panic as she caught the sight of a figure standing in the middle of the room.

Inuyasha.

"You scared me to death!"

The Hanyou shrugged his shoulders absent-mindlessly and took a step towards Kagome.

"Sorry." He stated simply, reaching out a hand to help her.

Kagome stared at the offering, heart pounding hard in of her chest as her mind flew back to their earlier encounter.

"Get away from me, Inuyasha." Kagome stuttered. "I'm not afraid to hurt you."

She scooted sideways to the corner of the hut, gathering the bows and arrows into her arms. Inuyasha's face took on a surprised expression as he took back his hand and stared intently at her. He heaved a sigh and sat on the hut floor, cross-legged. Kagome jumped at the gesture.

"Look Kagome, I don't why you're so hoppy all a sudden and more grouchy than usual, but we need to talk, you got that? So stop cowering away from me like an idiot."

"Sit boy!" Kagome hollered, watching the Hanyou's face meet ground.

"Why the hell did you do that? Kagome, get back here!" Kagome shimmied around the fallen Hanyou. But just as she close, he grabbed her leg and reared her down. His ears folded over as she got ready to shout _sit_ again, but he quickly straightened and covered her mouth.

"Shhh! Kagome, what is your problem? Ow!" he snatched his hand away as she took a bite into it.

"You know my _problem_, Inuyasha! You know what you tried to do to me! So stop acting like you don't!"

"I honestly do not know what I did that made you so angry. Was it because Miroku and I were gone for so long as you mourned over wolf-boy? Well you know what? It wasn't-"

"It has nothing to do with where you two went, Inuyasha. And _Kouga. _Kouga is his name. I already know about your situation earlier... you were abducted right? Well, I met the guy and I can see how _that_ happened. But why, Inuyasha... why?" Kagome's body took on a tremble.

"Why would you…try to take... advantage of me?" she could hardly get out the dreaded words.

The Hanyou's face took on a look of horror.

"What? I never did that! When, Kagome? How? How could you think that?"

Inuyasha looked straight into Kagome's eyes, and she could not see a bit of deceit.

"You mean… You don't remember, Inuyasha?"

"No, Kagome. I don't."

She completely froze, not knowing what to do or think.

"Oh, God. You really don't. But how can…"

"Kagome. You said you know about that Sorcerer bastard, right? Well let me tell you what I know."

He did, giving her the play-by-play, even the details he had even failed to share with Kikyo.

"But that…that's just horrible. All those lives that he destroyed… And so you're saying, you could have been manipulated by this guy?"

Inuyasha stroked his neck, shrugging

"From what you're saying, that is all I can think of."

"Oh, Inuyasha. I'm sorry. And all this time I thought-" the rest of her words were muffled as she covered her face with her palms.

"Kagome, don't cry. It's fine." He timidly pulled her close and let her silent tears soak into his clothed shoulder.

"I need to tell you something."

"Please. Not now." She begged, wiping her eyes.

"Okay." Inuyasha agreed, closing his eyes and letting her lie against him for many more minutes.

'_Inuyasha is a great friend. I don't know how I'd live without him. I should have known he'd never do that to me. It's just not like him. He is just not like that.' _Kagome thought.

'_How can I leave her, now?'_ Inuyasha thought._ ' It feels so right when I'm in her presence, and how I missed this calming scent. All I can think about right now is how…how much I like her near me.'_

"Are you going to tell her now, Inuyasha? Or will you wait until after the kiss?" remarked the irritated voice of a priestess.


	18. It's Murder on the Hut Floor

_He took off into the night, not quite himself...not quite just anyone._

* * *

"Ki-Kikyo..." Inuyasha stuttered, drawing towards her.

"Don't be upset. I was..."

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked, lifting her face from Inuyasha's shoulder and staring up at poisonous glare that could have ripped her to shreds.

"Yes, it is_ me_. Sorry to interpret your moment." Kikyo snapped, ignoring the tears that sat in Kagome's reddened eyes.

Kagome bit into her lip, always having been sensitive of the Miko's possessive nature over the Hanyou, but even more aware that his arms were around her waist and she was cradled in his lap. She undid his hands from her body and climbed to her feet. Inuyasha stood as well, awkwardly perched between the women.

Kikyo was unnerved by Kagome's selfless innocence, but then her mind cut back to Inuyasha. Holding the girl, whispering words to the girl, soothing the bitch like he should be soothing... _her_. Kikyo shot another deadly glare in the direction of the incarnation, taking a threatening step forward. The hut door swept shut behind her.

"You... wretched girl. You ruin everything. Why don't you go home where you belong? I am very aware that you use the bone-eater's well to cross to this time period. Well, this is not your era. This is not your life to be living!"

'_I should be the one cradled in Inuyasha's arms, always. Not her.'_

"Kikyo... don't talk to Kagome that way." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome mouthed.

Kikyo gaped at the Hanyou, and instantly lessened her glare.

"Inuyasha, dear." she spoke in strained softness. "You defend this girl? After all she has put me through?" Kikyo tensely shut her eyes and brought a fist to her chest.

"Woo, wait a minute. What did I ever do to you, Kikyo?" Kagome asked, folding her arms.

Kikyo was dumbstruck.

'_My, she even reacts like me.' _

"What are you saying? Do you find yourself innocent? Allow me be the judge of that. You're the one thing that keeps me from Inuyasha. You're the one I find wrapped in his arms. Oh, and did you forget? You store my soul in your body."

Kagome's temper was growing short for this priestess.

'How _come she always thinks that she can start running things?' _She thought, irritably.

Kagome's mind reflected back to a night where she was tied to a tree by Kikyo's soul keepers as she witnessed Kikyo lure Inuyasha to hell. Yes, if anyone was guilty, it was Kikyo.

"Excuse me, but I never chose to be your incarnation. And what do you mean I've kept Inuyasha from you? He has a free will."

Up until now the Hanyou was in a conflicted daze, but at the mention of his name he turned to attention.

"Kikyo...Inuyasha is my dear friend. I wouldn't, I can't..." she was at a loss of words.

'_When I looked into Kouga's warm blue eyes, all my senses seemed to leave me... I got completely lost in Kouga's eyes, it was all as if I was falling and wouldn't stop. As for Inuyasha...'_

The air was tense and silent all except for the elder Miko tapping her foot impatiently against the floorboards. Kagome took a breath, gaining the words that she was searching for.

"I do not love him in the way that you do. But yes I _do_ love Inuyasha. But as one of the most treasured friends I could ever ask for."

'_I can trust and depend on Inuyasha with my life, but it's not the same, staring into his distant, golden eyes. I couldn't possibly stay in love with them for long. Even if I had once...been very in love with him. this right now is prove enough. Inuyasha, always caught between me and Kikyo. I'd rather love Kouga, gone or not. For that love was persistent; he wanted no one but me."_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with an unreadable intensity. Kikyo's face was glowing bright as the sun, smug.

"I am glad to hear that Kagome. It makes it all the more easier for everyone. Tell her_ now_, Inuyasha. Let Kagom know what you promised me, love."

Kikyo took the Hanyou by the shoulders and kissed his cheek.

He looked deep into her dazzling eyes, then shifted his gaze toward Kagome. He sighed and took Kikyo's hands in his.

"Kikyo... I won't. I just cannot abandon Kagome like that."

Once more, silence. Kagome coughed uncomfortably.

"I am sorry, love. I must've heard you wrong." Kikyo's dampening eyes were searching his... desperately, frantic.

The Hanyou's face turned to stone and he shook his head.

"You did not."

"W-what! You will not go with me?" Kikyo's voice was shrill. "We can find these damned shards. I can sense them fine. You can become a full-fledged demon…you can have all you want, including me."

"There's more that I want then that, Kikyo. I love you, but I have friends here. Kagome is my friend. I will not cut her out."

"You say you will not abandon her...just like you're not abandoning me?"

"Kikyo, listen." He reached out, trying to feel her body under his arms, to let her know he still loved her.

"Do not touch me!" she screeched, snatching her hands from his.

Inuyasha stumbled back.

"You chose her over me, _two-timer_! Her! I should've known not to trust you again. Not to let down my guard and make the same cursed mistake!"

Tears spilled from the Miko's eyes.

Kagome was shocked. She didn't even know her soulless body was capable of tears.

"Fifty years hasn't changed you much,_ half-breed_."

The miko turned away in a hasty motion, her figure halfway through the door.

"Filthy traitor!" were her final words, her bleak chest filled with woe as her tears ran off her chin to the floor.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh and stared out at the darkness, watching the priestess stroll through the door and fade with the blackness.

"Goodbye, Kikyo." He mouthed.

* * *

To even move a certain way would break her. Shabiya's body lay motionless within the humid soil, so deeply embossed within the earth that she had halfway made her grave. But the young girl's mind was most keen; her senses sharp and alert as she scrutinized her dim situation.

The last time her eyes were open, the sky was the light blend of orange. Now a quilt of blackness met her view.

Every muscle in the young girl's body shrieked with pain. But miraculously, she was alive to endure it. She had made the fall in one piece.

An inept effort to stand seized Shabiya's world into a blur, forcing the little witch to the ground where it was safe.

_Could I have been more foolish, getting so caught up in the moment? _

The air was cool, still and silent.

Shabiya nearly submitted to her state just as a calming mauve light broke the darkness. It took the girl a moment to grasp that it was coming from her.

_The painful jewel. So it... preserved my life? _

"In that case," she resolved confidently. "Then I cannot be too weak to go forth."

What other choice did she have?

Shabiya clawed at a side of the ditch, clambering up a gritty dirt wall until she spotted a large rock. Shabiya clawed for the stone with her palms, pulling herself to level ground and balancing awkwardly on her unsettled legs.

Did every bit of her hurt? Only with a passion.

"I have to keep moving," she urged to her weak bit of strength. A cold sweat broke down her temple.

"I have to... before..."


	19. Tragic Memories, they Haunt Me

_And you said  
It was like fire around the brim  
Burning solid  
Burning thin the burning rim  
Like stars burning holes right through the dark  
Flicking fire like saltwater into my eyes._

-Sleepy Head, Passion Pit

* * *

The wolves were fixed in a deep slumber by the time Shabiya stumbled upon the pack of snoring Youkai, her breath dense as she took in the strange sight. The wolves slept so calm and soundly, noses tucked beneath their tails as their bodies renovated strength. It was such a warming, fragile display that Shabiya could not dare break. Besides, who knew how Wolf Youkai reacted upon being disrupted from sleep?

The young girl slumped down against the flowery hill.

"So I will wait." she told the air, stifling the yawns that escaped her mouth.

Most of Shabiya's soreness had lessened by now, all for the ache the jewel caused in her arm. She was only grateful to be alive at this point, the jewel being the one pain to thank for that.

"I guess good can even come through pain."

Shabiya gave a stretch and licked her parched lips. She leaned her head against a stone, eyes becoming heavy under the influence of the silent soft air. All the while, a warm gentle breeze carried over her and the Wolf Youkai, urging rest and comfort to her resistant flesh.

"But no...I mustn't... I cannot rest yet."

Even the stars seemed to twinkle in an alluringly drowsing manner, the darkness whispering into her ears,

_Sleep... sleep... sleep... just close her eyes...just for a while._

"Talk. I must talk to keep awake." she resolved.

"I know I am doing the right thing, resisting the Sen's upper hand."

She stared off wistfully, the winds lifting her limp wisps of hair.

"Mother would be proud. She would never go for my powers being used to aid sin. Nor would she ever allow me to someone's slave."

Shibaya's eyes caught sight of the wolf demons and she let out a sigh.

"I must be awake to speak with them. I haven't must experience with the behavior of wolf demons. Who knows if they'll want to eat first and talk later? But they will be glad to hear of the hope that their…that their..."

Her eyelids flickered.

"That their leader may still be…"

She couldn't finish her sentence, for she was in a deep asleep. But if only Shabiya knew that this was but the calm before the storm, if only she knew that by letting down her guard she might become a lifeless prop in the midst of a whole lot of catastrophe, then by all means the girl would have never winked an eye.

* * *

The thunder came in a startling applause. It was early morning, and rain pounded down from the sky in oceans.

"Whoa, that was deafening," Sango said, starting out at the downpour from the open hut door she and the monk occupied.

Weak sunlight slanted from between the murky clothes, tinting the ear in dull, yellow light. Miroku shivered and sipped his tea.

"Yes, and it is cold. Why don't you close that door, Sango? Do you not want privacy?"

Sango gave him a look, holding back a mixed expression.

"I'd rather freeze."

"But Sango…think about Kirara and Shippo." He pointed toward the two peacefully snoozing youkai.

Sango lifted her chin, hiding a grin.

"They've got fur."

A presence darkened the entrance.

"Ye all must be thankful for these devices from Kagome's time," said Lady Kaede, stepping into the hut with an umbrella raised over her head. She let it down as she entered, handing Sango and Miroku steaming bowls of soup. They thanked her and dug in gratefully. Kaede remained standing, staring out at the downpour.

"This weather is quite odd. It hasn't rained this hard for quite some decades."

"Yes," the group agreed, not paying much mind to anything but the soup that quickly filled their bellies. Yelps and laughter erupted outside as village children leapt and played in the rain.

Kaede chuckled.

"I guess the children are making good use of the rainfall. And I'm sure the herbs and crops will, too."

The three watched the children, growing relaxed at the long, dreary shower.

Then something changed.

The children stopped dancing, looks of fear and surprise spreading across their damp faces. They cried out at once, a terrible, loud wrenches from young throats. At that, the group flew out into the rain and raced toward the group, Sango grasping her weapon, Kaede raising the umbrella over her head, and Miroku cradling his soup bowl in his arms.

"Children! What is that matter?" asked Miroku, grabbing hold of a young child's shoulder.

Her eyes bored into Miroku's in utter panic, tears colliding with the rain that pattered down her tiny face.

"Mother! You have to save mother! She is still inside, and she will die! Help her, please!" the child pleaded, clutching Miroku's robes for dear life.

"Where is this fire?"

"Miroku, this child's mother passed away in fire two years ago." Kaede informed.

Just then, Sango's hiraikotsu fell from her hands, the slayer dropping to her knees onto the wet earth, face blank.

"Sango…?" Miroku murmured.

"The villagers…Kohaku." Sango sputtered. "Why did you slay father and the others? Kohaku, why?" she hollered.

Miroku made a move to comfort her before his own gaze grew distraught. The soup bowl slipped from his shaking hands, cracking against the dirt. He took a blind step forward.

"Father, nooo! What is happening, father? Let me go, let me to him!"

Miroku gripped the prayer beads that adorned the wrist of his right hand, his body descending into the murky Kaede stood in horror, staring frightfully at the gray sky as thunder roared and the rain pounded.

"Kami, help us." she whispered, making her way to the village huts.

...

As the storm beat around the hut, shaking the foundation, Inuyasha's ears twitched. He breathed in the air that slipped through the cracks in the old wood.

"What in the hell…" he muttered, climbing to his feet and whipping open the door. As rain pounded the earth, he took a step back.

"I smell salt and water. What is this downfall…tears?"

Kagome stirred in her sleep before rising from her pallet with a restless yawn.

"What are you going on about? You woke me up with your-oh!" Kagome scrambled to her feet and stood behind the Hanyou's shoulder, observing the heavy downpour.

"Wow, that is a lot of rain. I wish I brought my sweater." She strode past Inuyasha and stood in the doorway, looking out at the rainfall aimlessly till she noticed movement in the corner of her eye.

"What is that?" Inuyasha came up beside her and looked to where her gaze sat.

"Those are the village kids… and Miroku, Sango. What in the hell are they doing in the mud? Hey, you guys!" The Hanyou called.

Inuyasha was about to step into the drizzle, paused, and turned towards Kagome.

"Here." He handed her his kimono top.

"Oh. Thanks." She flung the hood over her head as they took off into the downpour and thunder.

"The ground is so slippery." Kagome huffed, falling behind Inuyasha as he leapt ahead.

"Goodness, Inuyasha. Can't you just-" a puddle of mud slid under Kagome's feet, sending her flying to the ground and the fire-rat kimono to the sky. Inuyasha turned around at her scream and flew to catch her arms.

"Nice going. You alright?"

Her face was against Inuyasha's chest, Rain sliding down her tresses and soaking through her clothes. She trembled.

"Kagome?"

Digging her fingernails into Inuyasha's arms, she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Kagome, why are you looking at me like that? And that hurts, stop it."

She scrambled out of the Inuyasha's arms, wobbling before the Hanyou.

The world was silent slow motion as Kagome shouted Kouga's name.


	20. Chance Meetings of the Soul Collectors

Kikyo walked through the downpour that rushed around her, carving a path through Inuyasha forest. The raindrops splattered as they hit the grass at her feet. The liquid crystals ran down her silken locks, clutching to her hair. It was as if the sad drizzle embraced her. A bloodcurdling howl filled the air. Kikyo stopped her walk, turning her attention to the direction of the cries.

What was that about?

Curiosity got the best of her. Kikyo abandoned the forest and headed toward the shouting, finally coming upon a small village with people frantically moving about. Dripping wet, muddy children hugged one another for dear life, eyes gleaming with fear and dread. Men and maidens hollered murderous cries all at once, drenching wet from the rain and shivering with coldness. Kikyo approached the disorder and drew out her bow and arrows, scanning the area for a cause. She sensed no demons or evil. She peered into the open huts, seeing nothing unusual there. Drawing near the group of village dwellers, she lifted an arm to get their attention.

"Please. Why do you all scream?" she let her hand fall onto a small child, who shuddered and ran away.

"What is the matter here?" Kikyo pressed.

"Leave here, lady! Leave before it is too late and you get slaughtered like the rest of the villagers." Kikyo turned to the man who spoke. He crouched over in pain, soaked head to toe, but with no visible wounds.

"Slaughtered? By what means, sir? There is nothing-"

"Do not leave me, beloved Barathoyu! How could you turn your back on the children? Our children! Do you truly love this other woman more? What did I do wrong?"

"Excuse me miss, but what-"

"Why do your arms and legs bleed, Mama? That blade… Why must you hurt yourself? Stop it, please!"

The clay priestess watched in bewilderment.

"What is this force that warps misfortunes to the minds of these people?"

She walked away from the scene and raised her head to the sky, closing her eyes upon contact to the rain that sprinkled against her features. A fat raindrop fell across her lips and her eyes shot open.

'_Hmm?'_

The rain tasted _salty_. Kikyo raised an open palm and let the drips fill her hand, bringing the contents close to her face. She breathed in its scent, snaking a finger through the water and cautiously tasting it, too caught in the instant to notice the jewel shards swiftly approaching.

"This cannot be ordinary rain. This cannot be rain at all. From its taste, I would say that these are tears. But how can this be?"

A hand seized her shoulder.

"There are many wonders in this world," said a silky, male voice. "though another wonder is why_ you_ aren't affected."

The Miko spun around, sliding back a step. She found her gaze locked on a handsome man. His face was hard and unkind, but his light colored eyes sparkled with play and amusement. He was dressed in an impressively bright golden robe that hugged his lean frame. She glared, a hand already gracing her bow.

"The Lady…Kikyo? So we meet again."

The man he gave a slight bow, glowing light radiating from his clothing. She studied his face some more, his body and clothing. She could feel no demon on him, but dark magic swirled off of his body in steams. It took her a few moments but then she realized it, the man from so long ago.

'_So what Inuyasha had told me was true.'_

Anger swirled through her at Inuyasha's betrayal, but she shook out her wet hair to focus on the moment at head. Her hand enfolded over an arrow, ready to shoot the dark sorcerer if the situation called for it. He raised a hand in front of him, stepping back.

"Is that how you greet an old friend, Lady Kikyo? I would hate to see how you welcome a lover."

Kikyo set her bow and arrow in place.

"What do you want?"

Tomoshibi-Sen smiled.

"It really has been a while. You look just the same as you did years ago, must be that miko blood, yes? Though why is it that this grievous rain has no effect on you? It is made to effect all people, even one of your abilities. Tell me, are you dead, Lady Kikyo?" said.

Kikyo angled the arrow at his chest, directly where she sensed his jewel shards to rest. The Sen took a step forward.

"I will purify you to hell if you come any closer. I know _just_ what you are, you secular witch doctor. And you are not the healer I assumed I knew those many years ago."

He eyes lit with alarm, but his lips curled in a devilish smile.

"Now that we're being direct, you would not happen to know the whereabouts of a half-demon and a miko who looked faintly like yourself, would you? I'm also in search of a monk, the body of a youkai clan wolf, a slayer woman of some sort, and oh yes- a little dead girl who wanders the earth like yourself."

Kikyo fired. The arrow shot straight past the Sorcerer, a deadly centimeter away from striking him. He chuckled, and in a split second had his hands around Kikyo's neck. She groaned, pushing away from his hold, but he clutched her neck tighter. The villagers were wrapped in their own hells and didn't even seem to notice her struggle.

"Do not tell me your aim is as rancid at that miko bitch. I thought you were better than that, Kikyo. I knew you were alive, for I have visited the mind of your lover, Inuyasha. And easy one to manipulate, I'm afraid. Either way, If you would just settle down, we could work something out."

The priestess gasped for air, growing limper by the second. And when she struggled against his hands, he only tightened his hold. It was not long before she fell against his body, breath weak and eyes cloed.

"You accept? brilliant."

... ... ...

The Golden Wizard took off through the forest, Kikyo limp in his arms. He ran at a normal pace, his strength sapped from the recent spell.

'_It took most of all of my energy to make this damn rain spell work," _thought the Sen as he avoided mud and grime._ But If I had my little witch, I wouldn't have cost me a breath. I never knew doing magic outside of the castle could take so much…'_

'_You're a fraud.' _said a voice inside the Sen's head.

"What did you say?" The Sen hissed, gritting teeth.

'_I said you're a fraud. A weak, stupid failure. You're even worse than the mutt. I will rip you to pieces for all this. Just wait.'_

"Silence! I will not take your insolence."

'_You don't really have a choice, idiot. Think before you attempt to use my soul to preserve your own scrawny fading life. It's not my problem that you're a weak mortal. _

The Sen cringed at the words.

"I really do hope your mouth is as strong as your heart, demon. Just wait until I locate your body and snatch out the immortal demon heart that resides. Then you will be forever silenced. Besides, your soul is quite annoying._"_

He continued with a chuckle.

Your youkai beats strong, demon. But I'm not sure what drives it so. Out of curiosity, does it happen to be the love you hold for the miko Kagome, wolf?"

_'What's it to you…'_

"Oh, it is everything to me. And if you were to survive all this, it Would be everything to you, also."

'_What the hell are you getting at?'_

"I'm going to take her life, Wolf. Right after I make her cry my name as we bed."

'_Sick… bastard! You will never-'_

"And her head will look pretty fine sitting as a centerpiece at my banquet table."

'_You disgusting…damn you! That's where you're wrong. The puppy protects Kagome with his life.'_

"Don't be so sure, youkai. For there is a way for _everything_."

He looked down at the unconscious miko that lay in his arms.


	21. Stupid Miko

A wind beckoned her dreary eyes to open.

Shabiya winced at a sky, the faded afterglow of day. Its washed out complexion of evening a dreary welcome from what felt like two days of sleep. The dreary sky made her want to fall back against the grass, but every muscle cried and ached and she had no clear memory as to why. A rising bud of unease spread through the core of her stomach, and she was careful to explore every troubling inch of the sentiment, trying to unearth what it was trying to tell her.

It was of little use. She couldn't recall a thing. She knew no cause of what was troubling her.

Finally she stood, and at this point realized that her backside was extremely moist, a matted down wetness on the gradual verge of drying.

"_Why am I wet?"_ she asked herself.

Taking one distracted step down the incline of the hill...two... a few steps more... then she stopped. A hex of dizziness seeped over her and she threw out her arms to steady herself. Shaking her head, she turned her concentration to the stream that lay below.

_I'm sure I just need a drink of water..._

Soon she was at the stream, gulping down water in hasty handfuls. How good the water felt between her fingers, how good it felt to be free. _Free?_ Shabiya flinched as it all came back to her in a fresh sequence of memories. A nearly-tragic escape. The shard in her wrist, saving her. Letting the sleeping wolves lie. Master, and her variable time on this planet. The wolf demon… and those _people_.

_The last memory hit the hardest, and she almost lost balance. _ The jewel glowed with a provoking pain like the lasting note on a duet. Shabiya remembered everything. _But how long was I asleep? The wolves have disappeared... _She kneeled in the grass beside the stream, staring at the horizon. It wasn't long until she sensed his presence. His shadow loomed over her figure.

"Shabiya," said the harsh voice, voice tight, but forcefully sweet.

It was too hot, hard to breathe. Her breath rose and fell harshly and she rose to her feet, twisting to meet the angry eyes of her hunter. Master smiled a smile of someone without a care in the world. Definitely not a care for the young girl in front of him.

"Are you ready to return to me?" his voice was as sweet as salt and he held his arms out to her.

She gulped, her eyes dropping to the ground.

'_Face him, Shabiya. Hold your head up and speak.' _She demanded herself.

Determined, she furrowed her brow as matched his smirk.

"Yes, my Lord."

His smile fell. She had defied him for goodness sakes. The wench should be on her filthy knees, bowing her head into the dirt and begging his forgiveness. But the look on her face showed no such interest. It clearly whispered just how bad she wanted to slowly strangle him. Of course, the Sen's arrogance would not allow him to perceive this, so he just bore disapproving holes at her state of unkempt.

"You are a mess."

"I am always like so."

"Not so much as I would be embarrassed to go to a proper inn with your presence lingering behind me."

"You have never attended a proper inn. You haven't the money."

"Enough!" he nearly roared.

'_What's the matter? She too much for you, scum_?' A deep, proud voice asked.

Shabiya gasped. Where had that come from? She took in her surroundings, seeing nothing that should actually speak.

'_Over here, kid. I'm in his head. Of course the walls are too thick for anyone to actually see anything in here but...'_

"Will you keep your mouth shut for half a second?" Tomoshibi hissed.

Then Shabiya understood. That voice was of the leader of the demon wolf tribe. And it was apparently coming from within the Sen himself.

'_Why am she able to hear it?'_ she wondered.

"Shabiya! We are done here. It is time to return to the castle and make preparations. I expect you be there before I feel the urge to break anything. Ah. Too late."

At that he turned away from the child, already out of sight what the speed his jewel shards provided, but definitely slower. She sighed and debated going as far away as possible. She fought with herself not to run the other way and seek that thing...what was it again? Ah, freedom.

To be free.

But she had a new objective for sticking with the Sen. The closer she was to him, the easier it would be to break him. Running away would not defeat the Sen. It was getting close enough to touch him that made it semi-possible to crush him.

And besides, she suspected that she was needed there. Call it Witch's instinct, but she was needed at the castle. Deciding that she would return, she raked her ragged dress for the pouch that would contain the means to get home before Tomoshibi could complain. It was nothing you would expect to transport a young witch to a castle. There was no special powder, potion, or spell to be found in the pouch. In fact, there was nothing magical about the object that lay in the young girl's palm.

In her hand was a silver piece of metal in a shape of a heart. And within that tiny silver heart was an engraved message meant for Shabiya alone. She sighed as she read the message, again and again.

_The war we fight is in ourselves._

That was all the assurance she needed. In the next instant she vanished, leaving the faint scent of her pending tears behind her.

* * *

"_Kagome?"_

_Digging her fingernails into Inuyasha's arms, she lifted her head to meet his eyes._

"_Kagome, why are you looking at me like that? And that hurts, stop it."_

_She scrambled out of the Inuyasha's arms, wobbling before the Hanyou._

_The world was silent slow motion as Kagome shouted Kouga's name._

_Her lover's name.__ Falling...falling...landing on..._

_I...can't move. ...can't speak._

She blinked hard.

_Where am I? Why is it so cold?_

She was lying on her back in a field of white, trembling and cold. Snow drifted around her, pulling cold wind around her body. _It is times like these when I wish I had some proper clothing. If I tremble one more time, my brain is going to fall out through my ears. In fact, my brain is already numbing._

Then she heard it approaching. The sound of soft footsteps could be heard traveling swiftly through the thick soft snow. Very swiftly. Kagome scanned the area as best she could until her eyes caught sight of a figure. Tall, tanned, beautiful. Her heart skipped a beat. A couple of beats, in fact.

_Kouga was coming._

Now that her heart was up and running again, it beat fast, hard, anxiously.

"_Kouga..." _she tried to call, but she had no voice.

She tried two more times before finally giving up and waiting for him to be at her side. She didn't have to speak for she could still see. She could still absorb his warm presence amongst the cold.

Oh, how she adored this man..

The curve of one of his strong eyebrows was slightly raised with resolve. Looking heroic as ever, even from the distance. Amusement was clearly present on his lips as he smiled his loving, enchanting grin. And those eyes pierced against the white world, a velvet ocean of blue. Kagome sink even deeper into the snow, clutching the freezing fluff in her hands. Anticipation, need, him.

He was a passionate man. His love for others shone when he tended to an injured pack member. When he found obsessively to avenge those who had fallen before him. He was committed, determined, he was all a girl needed in a changing world. Another blink and his ocean blues were inches from Kagome. He crouched over her, his body shielding her from the cold, making the world all about Kagome and Kouga. They were silent, though Kagome had no choose, until finally he parted those lips to speak.

"Love," he said, never tearing his eyes from her.

She stared, softening her gaze onto his. Kouga's hand stroked her arm, back and forth, rough hands working creamy skin. She blushed first lightly then fiercely as he ran his other hand up and down her thighs. He changed position, locking his knees around her body. She colored to strawberry.

He chuckled at her timid face, running hands down her arms.

"You are freezing." His brow puckered, obviously upset by this fact.

He created friction between his hands and her arms until he was satisfied with their warmth.

"And your lips," he said. "They look cold as ice, love. Let me warm them for you."

From the burning look in his eyes, she knew his resolve went beyond keeping frostbite at bay. her heart picked up speed as he slowly lowered his lips. She closed them swiftly, welcoming his mouth, trusting his taste to take her to new heights.

The kiss was shocking, the mix of heat and chill. Kagome was not as frozen as she thought. Her mouth moved against his, hungry, never satisfied. And he shared the same passion, groaning as her cold tongue brushed his lips. But he wouldn't allow domination, smiling against her mouth as his tongue gently caught hers and his body shifted to deepen the kiss.

The kiss was reaching new heights when Kouga broke apart. His eyes held something soft and longing and Kagome wondered why he was depriving himself when his lips could have their way with hers again. He came forward, but this time his lips curled against her ear. His sweet warm breath felt good against her numb ears.

"Kagome," he mumbled.

Kagome tried to look into his eyes but he wouldn't meet her gaze, too afraid, feeling darkness touch her heart.

"Kagome," he started again, this time drawing the words out.

His next words were few, but enough to thaw Kagome's heart into a puddle of sadness, regret, pain.

"I'm dead, you stupid Miko."


	22. Embezzler

Shabiya didn't know what to make of the woman. The look on her face suggested pain and concentration, her eyebrows furrowed and tense. Also, her eyes were closed, and this made Shabiya wonder if the woman was just having nightmares. One thing she was sure; the lady was definitely a priestess.

The Sen made of habit of wooing young mikos with immense spiritual power so he could wed and have his way with them, absorb their power, and then eventually impede the flow of blood to their hearts.

Of course, he did this to many of his victims, except he would slash their stomachs to instill a special blend of black magic that would slowly dwindle their energy and pause the beat of their heart, depending on the strength of his victim. He preferred to cut the heart out of their chests once the beating stopped.

Shabiya bit into her lip and did some mental calculations. The miko would be his fourth wife this season. She never understood how Master did it: deceive so many priestesses. Of course his handsome beauty helped, but what priestess would _not _notice the evil oozing from his very being? Who could miss that?

The woman sat in the straight-backed chair with her fingernails digging into the wood. Her body was embellished in a cherry red kimono with golden lining, the fabric clinging to her body and ending at her slim ankles. Even in the dim, candle lit room, Shabiya recognized the garment. It was the kimono he gave all his new brides as a gift. Shabiya was studying the embroidery of the gown when the woman spoke.

"Girl," said the miko, her voice even. Okay, not asleep.

Shabiya snapped her attention to the woman's face, but the Miko's eyes were focused elsewhere, void of emotion.

"Yes, my lady?" Shabiya asked, giving a short bow. She already didn't like her, but letting her know this would only cause trouble.

The priestess moved her hands from the chair and into her lap. Her eyes skidded across Shibaya and she felt heat warm her frost blue cheeks at her grimy state. The rags were bad enough, but the dirty skin and hair really shamed her. She was on her way down the foyer to wash up in the lavatory when she caught a glimpse of movement in this small, dark room. She slinked into the room to find the priestess that now sat facing her, smiling directly at the young witch. It was a small smile, but it seemed genuine enough.

"You are dead, are you not?" asked the miko.

Shabiya tensed. _How did she know? Aside from my blue tint and sleepless skin, I usually pass for a very ragged child, never dead._ Hesitantly, Shabiya nodded.

The Miko still smiled at her, and that was when Shabiya noticed. Her gaze trailed towards a small window. It was dark, save for the moonlight, but Shabiya saw the glimpses of serpent-like demons gliding by, occasionally prodding at the glass of the window. At every failed attempt, they hissed, a low whistling sound.

The priestess caught her staring..

"You are familiar with those demons?" The priestess asked.

"Soul collectors," Shabiya said.

"Yes. They sustain my life in this world."

The priestess paused to close her eyes, tension lined her smooth face.

"And I am weak without their presence," she continued, registering Shabiya's reaction, which gave little away.

"But I am sure this is why _he_ has made sure to keep them away from me. That master of yours... Tomoshibi-Sen he likes to be called, he collects strong souls and hearts to enhance his own power, amongst other heinous tasks. You are aware of this?"

Shabiya was stunned in place and could only blink.

'_Yes,'_ she replied in her mind.

It was like the Miko heard it, for then she nodded.

"He spoke of other things...a wolf demon heart he wished to locate but was having trouble locating. He also wishes to kill and absorb power from a miko who he claims to faintly resemble myself, and harm her friends as well. Are you assisting him? your body trembles, but do not worry; your master is resting in a separate chamber and will not disturb us. So answer me without fear; are you assisting him, or do you work beyond what he can see?"

Instinct kicked in, and she put up a wall, deciding to stay general, to keep her out.

"I was murdered sometime ago, and Tomoshibi revived my existence and took me in as his apprentice. Though I am not treated with excessive luxuries nor are we close companions, it is my duty to assist him in all tasks he sets his mind to."

A very nice answer, blasé, revealing little but servitude and indifference.

Kikyo nodded once.

"I see, young witch. Then we are of the same mind."

What did she mean by that? Did she see through Shabiya's act, or was she also indifferent to the whole situation? perhaps she wished to execute the people in which the Sen searched for? She held out her hand to the young Kijo.

"You are one of magic, correct? Resurrected by that jewel in your wrist, I assume."

Shabiya drew back, but straightened immediately, putting her emotions in check.

"This is true, Priestess." she said.

"Kikyo," the miko corrected. She stretched out her hand, and smiled.

"Shabiya." The girl replied.

Shabiya stared at the hand. She had no intentions of touching this woman. She was deceitful and cold-hearted; she knew this without even feeling her heart. Shabiya took a step back... but it was too late. Kikyo's movements were rendered slow from weakness, but Shabiya felt the spiritual energy surmount her before the priestess completely touched her. Clutching Shabiya by the forearms, she sunk nails into her flesh.

Shabiya tried to resist, but the energy transfer was swift and strong; the priestess embezzled her power with haste. After a few more minutes of pumping her energy, Shabiya fell limply to the floor, too weak to lift her head. Kikyo approached her, chuckling softly at the dirty girl's body.

"_Now_ dear, Shabiya, you are good as dead."

She disappeared through the doorway.


	23. Update: Author Note

Dear When Will You Love Me? Readers,

I am back! It's been what, years? But finally I've gotten farther from the dramas of my life and motivation hinders that prevented me from continuing this story. I've been planning on re-vamping each of the chapters and then continuing onward. I'll perhaps even write out three more continuing chapters that are set and ready so you're not left ravenous for them if I ever disappear again.

So let me know if you're all still alive with a heads-up that you'd still like to read more into this story.

Thank you, guys. You're the greatest.

~Yellowspotlight89


	24. The Source of Darkness

**A/N:** Hey guys! Happy Christmas! A tad bit late, I suppose. Nonetheless, I've finally brought up the new chapter. For those who've just discovered this story, I suppose it's just another update. However, I've just arrived back to this story from years so it's a big thing for me and perhaps anyone who has been hanging along for a while. Also, I went back and edited each chapter before posting this one for all those who've read it long before this day.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I'll stop talking now.

* * *

'_Idiot.'_

"Shut up."

'_I would listen because…'_

"I am trying to think!"

'_Good luck with that.'_

"Blast this!" Tomoshibi sat up from the golden bedspread. "This is why your kind repulses me. You never know when to be quiet."

'_You're the one jabbering, smart one.'_

The Sen groaned.

"Impossible," he mumbled, standing. A few steps ahead and the Sen indulged in the only activity that calmed him. The large, golden mirror before him was like catnip to a kitten. He stared at his reflection, stroking the panel as if it were his lover's face.

"Bless Father for his many mirrors, if for anything at all. They absolutely suit my taste."

'_How'd you get this fancy place anyways? Inheritance?'_

The Sen's shoulders shook with amusement.

"Not quite, demon."

Kouga didn't reply.

"Would you like a story?"

The Sen's face looked pleased with the opportunity to speak of his accomplishments.

"My father was a sorcerer. The first Tomoshibi-"

'_I never said I wanted a story.' _Kouga said.

The Sen looked annoyed.

"As I was saying, my father built this castle in these mountains through centuries of years of magic. But he was a fool. And of course, all fools fall."

The Sen's face twisted as if he tasted a sour bitterness, perhaps his own.

"I wasn't even allowed to dwell her. Father forced me to reside in the meek little village while he lounged in this great place all day. The selfish fiend. Well. He got what was coming to him."

The Sen smirked.

"I took care of him for good. His biggest mistake was depriving me of his goods and power."

'_What did you do…' _Kouga asked.

"He was teaching me the ropes of magic. He said one day I would get to stay with him in the castle. Lies. He laid out so many steps and precautions. Too many figures and lessons. Those things are dull and irrelevant and I did not want to hear it. One hundred and fifty years and I still wasn't good enough? Nonsense."

He smirked at the mirror, at his hard, perfect face.

"While others died, my father and I remained. One thing he was good at was ensuring our immortality. And my stunning looks, of course. He drew life from hearts of the people whom were loyal to him. They were his loving servants and friends. Disgusting beings. He gave them happiness and fortune and in exchange they allowed him to share their life capacity. And with all those spirits combined within us, our immortality was assured.

The Sen furrowed his fists.

"But why was I forced to remain in the village? Why was I being punished? I was heightening in knowledge. I was a good son. Those rank commoners whom I stayed among hardly had enough to eat or warmth for their bodies. A lesson of humility, he had said. Trash talk. What did I deserve this punishment for? Not being as humane as him? For not giving a damn about people who did nothing for me? So what do I finally do? I put those exchanges with my father into action. one hundred and fifty years had passed now. He was as great and powerful as ever. But I knew his one weakness."

'_What, his ungrateful son?…'_

"Such an intolerant demon! He had a weakness. Something foul that should embarrasses his very memory. He loved women too much. He especially couldn't stand to see a woman disgraced. He would tear himself apart before allowing a female to fall, especially a priestess. Priestess have power and can prove useful, but that is where all their worth ends. And besides, most of them had some inner corruption. Some bitterness. Some scheme. That is just how women are. Nonetheless, I did not share his foul sympathy. All women are trivial. Good for bodily pleasures and cooking for a male."

'_You brain is more damaged then I thought.' _

The Sen paused to imply his irritation, and then continued.

"I played upon his weakness, one by one hunting down each of the village women. I had my pleasures with all of them, or I beat them until they blackened when they did not satisfy. The beautiful, the plain, I spared no one. It must have been fifty women in total. Exhausting work, really."

'_Sick Bastard…'_

"Eventually, the villagers came to my father in great uproar. Their wives and children were being violated by his 'wicked' warlock son and they were afraid to face my fury. That is when my father sent for me to his castle. I was prepared. Months before this I had been listening to Father's stories about a woman he knew. A priestess whom he seemed to warmly adore.

"Her name was Priestess…I don't even recall. Her name was not important to me. He described her home and life and through travels I found the wench in a farther village. When I first came upon her, she knew nothing of me. Of course that man wouldn't mention his own son's name." Tomoshibi-Sen spat the last words.

'_With the way you acted I sure wouldn't have thrown around your legacy…' _

"Silence!"

'_I'll only hold my tongue so you can be finished with this damned story.'_

"Well enough. I invited her to make the trip with me to his castle. She was overly elated. She would follow me to hell if it was to see my father. We arrived at his quarters. Father, utterly speechless and glad to see the woman again, welcomed her profusely. I told him quietly that her presence was a gift from me since I knew of his fondness. He likely saw it as a peace offering for the ways I acted and for the moment seemed to accept this. Then he wished to speak with me alone in his study. I insisted the priestess come along. He refused it and said it was on difficult matters that she didn't need exposure to. He only made it more difficult for himself.

"I quickly seized hold of the maiden and drew a blade to her neck, slicing a deep cut to her throat. Her powers oozed from the opening and I gathered the energy. My father was frantic. He fell towards her to stop it, but I threatened that I would surely kill her if he took one step forward. At that he flew to his knees and threw his face to the floor. I made my way to her chest to cut out her heart when my father bellowed out a cry, begging me not to. I am fair, so I made a deal: I told him to give me his magic. Then and only then would I spare her. Her life still frailly remained, her gasps for air screeching to the ceiling.

"He said I didn't understand. I did not know this woman and he begged me not to slay her. This was no woman to kill. I once more demanded he give me all the power he had. I didn't care about the filthy woman. All I cared for was the power. I wanted it. I deserved it. My knees shook with my desire. He then widened his arms and brought his face to the sky. Deafening noises filled the room. Heavy wardrobes fell over and split in half. Windows shattered all about the castle. Moans and cries of distress filled my ears, echoing from the castle servants and occupants. The bitch at my arms had blue light surrounding her throat as if the energy was restoring back into her body.

"I was too astonished to do anything except step back as the magic swarmed into my being. It clawed at my skin like burning fire. It hissed at my face and body. The man had tricked me. I was going to die. Then suddenly it was gone. All was still. I walked towards my father who wheezed heavily from the floor. I looked down at his body. His skin was withered and browned like a rotten fruit. I never knew his true age, but he looked many centuries old. Father slowly lifted his crumpled face to meet my eyes. It must have taken all his strength. Then his shrunken gaze burrowed into mine as he said his last words.

"'Light be upon you,' he said. Then he quieted. The man was dead."

The Sen pounded his fists into the wall and his eyes blazed.

"The priestess charged at me. Not a sliver at her neck or drop of blood upon her. Her hand went to my cheek in a solid strike. For this I seized her hands into mine and pulverized her fingers until they cracked with broken bones and blood oozed between our hands. I didn't notice the words she spoke softly all the while. When I did begin to hear I realized it was a chant. I thrust her away but it was too late.

"I felt a boiling under my skin. Like fire exploding within my face. I stumbled away, screaming and cursing the foul woman. I couldn't help but curl onto the floor as the ripping and tearing took over my face. It was over after seconds? Minutes? Hours? Time did not exist within that pain."

"When I finally had the strength to stand, there was absolute silence. Not even my father's body remained. I dragged myself to a mirror, scared to glance at what I might see. Oddly enough, though the rest of the castle was disheveled, every mirror remained perfectly intact. Finally I brought my face before one. It was a mistake."

"My beautiful face. It was torn and twisted into an indistinguishable warp of features. I was ugly. Not even humanly ugly. It was a curse. That witch! It took me many years to attain the new, spectacular face I wear. I also still bare my undeserving father's power. Just with some tweaks in how I operate and maintain such a grand establishment."

The Sen was done, back to admiring his face in the mirror.

Kouga's growl was low and deadly.

'_That is the sickest thing I have ever heard. I despise disloyalty. I despise your presence. Just wait until I'm out of this position. You'll fear a youkai's wrath.'_

The Sen ignored the wolf demon and smiled at his reflection, his hand gliding over his ageless, hardened features.

"With your heart and spirit, demon, I shall maintain my life and flawless looks. I would thank you but, well. You understand."

'_Think again, twit. You're not using me for anything.'_

The Sen wore a mocking look of surprise.

"But you have helped me so much already!" he exclaimed. Then his eyes narrowed, darkening at his reflection as if he were staring at the demon himself.

"And do not think I don't know about those dreams little Shabiya has helped provide, impudent beast."

Kouga's snarl rippled loudly. The Sen cringed. The air felt different, much thicker, in the moment. Every word of Kouga's was slow and hard.

'_Your little twists have caused Kagome pain. You will pay a thousand fold for every frown that grazed her lips,' _The wolf youkai hissed.

He sounded so terrifying that a hint of fear crossed Tomoshibi's face. From the start he had felt the great emotion the wolf placed on the girl. If he was a lot of big talk, he would be a lot of deadly action when it came to her. But the youkai was trapped. He would not allow him to enter back into his body. The Sen quickly restored his concern with a shell of arrogance.

"Oh, my. A wolf demon's threat. Well, let me inform you, demon. It is not my fault you have disappointed your love. Besides, I think 'stupid miko' quite becomes her."

.. .. ... .. ... ...

Kouga's retorts filled the room just as a figure on the other side of the door slid away. The tightness of the kimono that clung to her body eased her slow stealth. She contemplated what she had heard. For once, since becoming living dead among this world, she felt heavy.

'_What makes him different from his father is that he is no light sorcerer. And he is less careful, less skilled. A powerful being that does not have a full grasp on his power. He has not even tapped into all the energy I sense here. He doesn't have the ability or the heart. His father was no foolish man. Only a pure heart may seize all the workings of his father's magic. This man's ways are full of taint.' _

The soul-collectors meandered around the priestess, following Kikyo as she sashayed down the corridor. Something hummed within her. Sympathy, sadness. Her thoughts fell onto Inuyasha, the half-demon who held her heart with a grip so heavy that she would die if she truly tore it away. Then her mind flew to the girl, her incarnation. She was so clueless, yet always trying to be her best. She couldn't even hate her properly without feeling the tad bit of remorse for the girl's blind kindness.

Her thoughts flickered upon her younger sister Kaede. The child Kikyo helped raise while playing her part as guardian of the Jewel. She saw the compassion Kaede held for Inuyasha and Kagome. She took them in like kin, guiding them on their quest of survival. Kikyo concentrated on the bitterness she had allowed herself to feel for them all. The wrath. The need for revenge. It is what kept her on this earth. But somehow, in some way, her anger was muted. She would not admit to a newfound concern for those who had hurt her, but she had a duty.

'_I am little less like this Sen,'_ she told herself.

Kikyo stopped when she reached the room where she had stolen strength from the servant girl. Kikyo walked forward to see the child had disappeared from the spot where she had left her. Kikyo stepped into the dim room, looking about. She kept her lips tight when she spotted her at last in a far corner, small and curled like an injured kitten. Her arms were bundled to her chest. Kikyo knelt beside her. The child stared at the woman with wide eyes. Like an animal who wanted to fight, but couldn't. Like fate was slipping from her gasp. Her arms pressed deeper into the object within them.

"Shabiya," Kikyo said.

The girl gave a small tremble at her name, and she meekly lifted her head.

Kikyo bowed her face, her breath deep and slow. Her bangs fell over her eyes, concealing her gaze. Then she brought her hands to the girl's throat with a gentle touch, sparks travelled from her hands. Shabiya wheezed, sharp and hard. She brushed her tongue across her milky lips, then cleared her throat.

"Speak," said Kikyo.

Shabiya said nothing. Kikyo brought her face eye-level to the girl, staring into her dark eyes.

"You do not trust me, and I have no right to your faith. However, time is at odd lengths."

She took the girl's arm, transferring the rest of the stolen energy to her body. With her soul collectors, it was not needed any longer.

"Stand." Kikyo demanded.

Shabiya leapt to her feet and then took a step back, staring down the woman. The bundle in the girl's hand became unmasked from the pool of moonlight she stood beneath. It was bloody and pulsing. The girl pressed it against her chest, protecting it.

"A heart?" Kikyo said. "So you didn't need my energy to stand or move again. You were using this heart to regain strength."

"I don't need to live forever," said Shabiya. Her eyes gleamed with something. "But I won't stay useless as things fall to chaos."

Kikyo nodded.

"I like your resolve." she agreed.

Kikyo went silent, her body still, eyes narrowed. She swept a hand towards Shabiya.

"Girl, open that window."

Shabiya paused, then obeyed.

Kikyo went to the window, her soul collectors following. Kikyo threw out her arms, whispering a command and the demons slipped through the opening and disappeared from view.

"This is temporary." Kikyo breathed as she tumbled to the ground.

Shabiya stood over the woman. Her head snapped to the door as light poured into the room and a glowing Sen stood in the entrance.


	25. An Awakening

Hello! Surprised? I've finally gotten to the next chapter of wwylm, for any of those who were expecting it. I'm hoping you enjoy! It's been a while. Months actually. But no matter what, I will try to finish it by the end of this year. Deal? Okay! Reviews are welcome! Especially after such a long break- it would help to know what you think of this as I get back into the feel of the story. Good reading.

~Yellowspotlight89

* * *

**_-Previously, Tomoshibi and his spell-_**

_Just then, Sango's hiraikotsu fell from her hands, the slayer dropping to her knees onto the wet earth, blank faced._

_"Sango…" Miroku murmured._

_"The villagers…Kohaku." She sputtered._

_"Why did you slay father and the others? Kohaku, why?" she hollered, tears soaring down her cheeks._

_Miroku made a move to comfort her before his own gaze grew distraught and lost as the soup bowl slipped from his shaking hands._

_He took a blind step forward._

_"Fa- father, nooo! What is happening, father? Let me go, let me to him! Urghh!" he gripped the prayer beads that adorned the wrist of his right hand, his body descending into the moist, murky earth._

_Lady Kaede stood in horror, staring frightfully at the gray stormy sky as the thunder roared angrily and the rain pitter-pattered._

_"Kami, help us." she whispered, making her way to the village huts._

* * *

They finally broke free from the living nightmares.

Sango with a wild gasp.

Miroku with his cursed hand stretched out.

And everyone else, too, affected from the spell.

The visions of the past vanished.

It was just an illusion.

Relief washed over every suffered person.

Except Kagome.

Before now, Inuyasha had growled and paced and broke through hut walls, but it was useless.

He had everyone laid out on the hut floor, dry and free from the rainfall. Still, they trembled and wailed out with great, invisible pains.

This went on for too long.

He couldn't take it anymore.

So he had run off in angry haste, set on finding that castle again.

"If I can't wake them up, then I'll have to _kill_ the rat that's responsible." He had hissed.

Kaede just nodded. She knew there was no stopping Inuyasha.

But now they were released from the spell.

Everyone opened their eyes.

Except Kagome.

A chirping whimper sounded out. Kirara brushed across Sango's forehead.

A groove formed between her eyebrows.

"What's going on…?" she murmured.

Then her face flushed bright.

Smack.

A hot red glow radiated from Miroku's cheek as his hand twitched from Sango's behind.

"I guess we're all okay then," he said with a grin.

"Sango! Miroku!" Shippo wailed, rushing towards them from a corner. "Are you out from that spell? Thank goodness!"

Sango and Miroku rocked to their feet, arms slung over one other for support.

Kirara bounced to Sango's shoulder and Shippo onto Miroku's arm.

"We thought you'd never get over the curse! You were under for a long time. Inuyasha left to fight the guy who did this to you."

"You mean that gold sorcerer?" Sango asked.

"It all felt so real…" Miroku said, rubbing his head.

Then the door cracked open, and Kaede stood in view.

"Ye all have awoken. The others have come to and I wondered if ye had as well."

Miroku nodded and stepped forward.

"Yes. We're alright now. Tell us; what's going on?"

"It seems this Tomoshibi witch doctor laid a curse on these lands. A hex of tears that brought upon the freshest sorrows to the mind."

"I see," he said. He recalled his pain, then winced.

"That was wretched."

"Indeed, it was. A horrible sight." said Kaede. "Inuyasha ran off to seek the castle of this sen. I dont suggest ye go yet. I must retrieve a remedy to restore ye and Sango's health."

Kaede exited the lodge.

Sango followed out from behind her. The air was fresh, clear. The sun beamed brightly from the sky. Even the dirt looked dry and undisturbed, not a sign of a remaining tear.

Once she stepped back into the hut, she finally spotted Kagome on the floor.

"What's the matter with Kagome?" Sango asked. "She hasn't stirred at all."

They circled their friend.

Kagome lied there on a layer of blankets. Her brow was lustered in sweat.

Her face looked extremely emerged in the world she was in.

"Oh no!" Shippo shouted . "Maybe she's still traumatized!"

Sango leaned over Kagome and nudged her shoulder.

"Kagome, can you hear me?"

She twitched a little, but didn't answer.

Miroku moved to her other side and patted her forehead.

"She's strikingly warm."

"This can't be good," Sango mumbled. "What will we do?"

Then suddenly, Kagome's hands reached out and clasped onto Miroku's.

"Mhm…" she murmured. "Your hands are so soft."

She rubbed Miroku's palm across her cheek.

Sango's jaw dropped to the ground. Her face filled with heat.

Miroku grinned.

"I do try, dear Kagome. Thanks for your notice."

A look of death crossed Sango's face. She pressed her boomerang into his skull.

"You were saying, Monk?" she hissed.

Miroku giggled nervously and stood.

"Nothing at all." He said.

"Oh, Kouga," Kagome breathed. "You're embarrassing me."

"Wait. Did she just say Kouga?"

"That's what I thought, too."

Kagome rolled around in her bedding. She mumbled into the blankets.

"Do that again, please. It makes my heart feel... tingly."

Miroku cupped his chin in thought.

"It appears she's not suffering at all. In fact, she must be having some sort of dream. And enjoying it."

A smile lit Kagome's face.

"Kouga." she sighed.

Sango's face reddened.

"Kagome has seemed to grow fond of Kouga within the last couple of days."

"Well, it's about time," Miroku said. "He is the way a lover should be. A loyal man who wants only her."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Hypocrite."

"Did you say 'wants her', Miroku?" Shippo squeaked. "Because Kouga is dead!"

Miroku and Sango both looked at Shippo.

"Well, we're not exactly sure, anymore." said Miroku.

"But how?"

"I just cannot believe that he would die so easily. Kouga's a very strong demon. And besides," he continued, "The circumstances we're currently under are very suspicious. This sen we're dealing with is using some sort of dark magic."

Sango chewed on her thumbnail.

"I wonder if he has Kouga under a trance."

"I would count on it."

They sat in silence for a while. Their eyes rotated towards Kagome.

She looked fully at peace, carefree even. A tiny smile was at her lips.

"I feel like I'm invading some sort of private moment." Sango murmured to Miroku.

He bobbed him head.

"I don't mind a little spying though."

Kagome tossed back and forth from her pallet.

"No, Inuyasha." she whispered. "Don't fight him. I don't mind if he touches me there."

Each one of them seemed to fall back a good 20 feet.

"What did she…?"

"I think Kagome has been hanging around Miroku too much." Shippo said.

"Mmhm." Sango agreed.

Kirara meowed.

* * *

Inuyasha cut through the thick field of thorns and weeds.

His claws swiped at all the twisted, pointed plants.

They were endless.

"Ugh," he groaned. "These weren't here last time."

He looked up from the base of the mountain. The castle sat at the very tip- huge, golden, and far. So far.

He trudged on quicker through the wilderness.

"This must be some new diversion. That weird fog is missing."

Inuyasha carried on, ripping the thick, prickly grass into shreds.

Just up ahead was a brown, pruned spread of weeds. It blocked the rock he needed to leap on to move higher up the mountain.

Inuyasha's jaw tightened from the rotten stitch that flowed from the patch.

"I'll get rid of this disgusting thing."

He scraped his claws across the putrid plants. He was thrown back.

"The hell!"

Green smoke spurted from the brown blades and engulfed his body. He coughed hard and covered his mouth.

"Damn!"

Inuyasha's eyes burned as the mist swallowed his face.

He dropped to the ground and crawled away from the smoke.

Inuyasha scraped along the ground, blinded. Hot tears helped clear his vision, but each drop was searing and painful.

Then the grasses shifted from underneathe his hands. It trembled and sashayed all about him, along with his fists as they pressed into the soil.

He stayed motionless, confused, until he realized it wasn't the ground that was shaking; it was his vision snaking in and out.

A curse cut through his teeth, and he tried to rise.

The earth seemed to slide over, and he plummeted back to the ground.

"Great!" he hollered. "Piece of—damn ole'-this is great!"

His loud, angry voice echoed up the mountain.

Somebody heard it.

* * *

So...that is that. Did you like? A review or a little note would be helpful for me to know if anyone is even still alive. No crickets, please.

So be a kind-hearted soul and leave a note, if you please!

Stay in tune for more!

~yellowspotlight89


	26. Small Discovery

I'll admit. It has been too long. But I'm here, well, ALIVE, and ready to honestly continue this tale. Reviews are appreciated, but either way, I will continue When Will You Love Me? without a doubt. An updated chapter coming quite soon.

Regards,

_Yellowspotlight89_

* * *

Something freaky was going on.

It was the first thought to reach Inuyasha's clouded brain. He lied flat on the palace floor, coughing and wheezing as poison worked through his body. An inhumanly large thorn protruded from his wrist. He glared at it and yanked it out, grunting. Blood seethed from the point. Inuyasha murdered a curse and jerked his body up from the floor. His legs rocked beneath him, but he managed to stay on his feet. He fell back from what he saw.

It was his reflection, but magnified by a mirror that expanded across an entire wall. He took in the sight of himself; cheeks scraped with cuts, his silver hair wild and untamed, the grim set of his lips. He wasn't so used to staring at himself, especially in a giant mirror as this. It took him a moment to notice the figure moving in the background.

When he did catch the hint of movement, he whipped around, sword out and ready, eyes set on the figure. He took in the golden robe, the handsome, too-perfect face, and lifted tessaiga right at his heart.

"It's you." Inuyasha said. "Time to die."

The man didn't even twitch.

"Are you sure I am the one you're looking for, young man?" was all he said.

Inuyasha hissed, nearly spitting.

"Shut up. You won't avert my attention, Golden _freak_. Don't delay your death."

And with that he whipped tessaiga forward, cutting straight through the body of the golden robed man before him. Inuyasha's eyes magnified when the image of the man merely dissolved. His mouth propped open in alert and he kept his sword raised, head whipping around, looking for where the man had gone.

"I am not the one you seek to kill," A voice from behind him said.

Inuyasha flipped on his feet, glaring.

"Sneaky little snake."

He sliced a claw across the man's chest. He jumped when his fingers grasped onto nothing but air, though his hand had visibly cut through the man.

"What kind of…?"

"It isn't magic, young man. At least not the sort you would think. You see, I don't truly exist."

"What?"

"I am not Tomoshibi-Sen, young man."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

The golden robed man chuckled.

"Then what should I call you?"

"The name is Inuyasha." the half-demon's eyes narrowed. "Hmph. So you're not the golden whatever?"

"I am not. Well, not anymore."

"Then what the hell are you?"

"His father."

Inuyasha snorted, but stepped back a little.

"You look pretty young to be that guy's old man."

"I am not young at all, but a very aged spirit. What you see is what I used to be before…my son took it all from me. Now he is out of control."

"So you've just been hanging around here, letting him do all the trash that he has because you don't have no powers."

"Yes…and no. He does not know I am here. He does not know I still exist in this world, even. It was actually you, Inuyasha, that awakened me."

Inuyasha raised a brow as high as it would go. Before he could ask a question, the man was speaking again.

"I sensed your determined spirit. I heard your cry. I have been waiting for a long, long time. Lying dormant as I have been, waiting for someone that would come to the castle, a worthy match for my son. Someone that was willing and able to bring him down. Only that could awaken me."

The man gave a throaty laugh, and shrugged.

"I must apologize. You were not actually the one who awakened me. It was another strong demon spirit intent on bringing my son down that gave me a voice. It was you that actually have allowed me to manifest myself."

Inuyasha crossed him arms.

"And that demon wasn't strong enough to kill him?"

"It's not that. He is simply trapped at the moment. I have tried my best to restore him, though. At least allowed him to speak through the confinements of his prison."

Inuyasha was thoroughly confused.

"What? Is he in a jail cell or something?"

The golden robed man smirked.

"Something of the sort. You see, his spirit is caught in my son's body."

Inuyasha stood stiffly, rising taller on his feet.

"Who is this demon?"

"He is a wolf youkai by the name of Kouga."

And that explained it all.

"So the wimpy wolf has a chance at life, eh?"

The man looked confused. Inuyasha waved dismissively.

"Anyways, old spirit or whatever you are, how is it we take down this damn son of yours?"

The ancient golden sorcerer clasped his hands together.

"I was waiting for you to ask. Well, we are in need of two elements: a strong demon like yourself, and a priestess."

Inuyasha gave a groan.

"Is that all?"

The man shook his head solemnly.

"If only it were simple as that."

Inuyasha's fist curled.

"I'm ready for anything."


	27. Chains

Kagome awoke to three pairs of eyes. Their unblinking stares looked bewildered, confused, but their lips were wearing sheepish smiles. She shot up from the ground, tossing the blanket off her lap. She met every eye, a warm blush rising onto her face.

"Should I even ask what you all are staring at?" her voice squeaked at the end.

Shippo fell back to the floor with a hearty giggle. The others covered their mouths, doing a bad job concealing the smiles that stretched behind their palms.

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Sango…Miroku…"

"No worries, Kagome," Sango said, chuckling. "You were just having a dream. That's all."

"One that you seemed to enjoy very much," Miroku added, a crook in his eyebrow.

"Oh, no." Kagome pressed her hands to her face and ran out of the hut without another word. The same questions ran through her head over and over. What did she say, what had she done?

_Kouga played with her loose hair strands, leaning in to inhale her clean scent. She smiled, eyes falling low from his touch. Then his hands wandered down her shoulders to the front of her soft kimono and…_

Kagome had a tomato for a face as she recalled the dream. Sweat fell from her temple as she worried over what she might have acted out or said in the waking world. After she finished her fretting, the fact that the world had dried from the fanatical rain finally occurred to her. Birds chirped their last day light song and a fiery sun lowered behind western mountains. How long had she slept? She had no idea. But it felt like only seconds that she was in a dream with Kouga.

They were running through the high mountains that he called home. He was carrying her there and once they reached the caves, set her in his private rooms on a soft pelt. Kouga immediately summoned one of his female wolves to assist in bathing her, dirty from all the adventures and danger it took for them to even reach this point. She emerged from the hot springs in a sheer kimono that Kouga had likely stolen from some human princess.

The two were lying together, talking about everything from Kouga's poetry and how life would be for them once the warring worlds settled down and all the jewels were collected. Kagome listened as he shared his secret dreams and desires, his most important one to have Kagome as his wolf youkai bride, adorned in the richest clothing and jewelry, happy for the rest of their days…

A sigh escaped her. How she wanted that dream to be real. Without considering the other life she lived beyond the well, without considering that she might not even live very long what with all those that wanted to kill her. Considering that Kouga was not even alive anymore…

Then why did her heart tell her it wasn't true? Her brain knew that he was dead. He had to be dead, for there was no other way that he was life. But inside her very core where sense didn't exist, something said yes, yes, the youkai breathes…

Perhaps it was the dreams. They felt so real, so pleasant and it was like he was there. Only once did a dream transform to a nightmare, and it was when he called her a stupid miko. Still, she wasn't convinced about that one. The voice sounded all wrong, too harsh and inhuman, as if it was wrenched from his throat without permission.

Still, she hated that every dream ended with Kouga disappearing, running away, and she couldn't catch him as he grew faint and far.

Her tradition taught her not to take these things lightly. With a superstitious grandfather like she had, not many things in life went without meaning. She wondered if there was someone she could talk to, someone wise and acknowledgeable in these subjects, someone a little _unlike _her grandfather, but with the same supernatural intellect.

When she heard a smack, she knew just who to go to.

"Oh, Miroku…"

* * *

"Dear Kikyo. Weakened and beautiful. My favorite kind of woman."

The Golden Sen slid his long, perfect fingers across Kikyo's cheek, holding her gaze with an unmoving look. He had her seated in the huge throne in a ballroom. She wore a crown engraved with ancient lettering, bordered with hundreds of tiny crystals. The Miko's breath was shallow, weak. Soul collectors whimpered from outside of the window, bumping against the glass, trying to reach their master.

"Be patient, my lovelies." She spoke with such quietness that the Sen didn't seem to notice she had spoken.

Kikyo glanced at her wrist, too weak to lift it. What made matters worse was the heavy shackle that engulfed it. The end of the chain was attached to another human, a small blue-skinned girl who held her head bowed to the floor. The witch child Shabiya.

"Now," said the Sen. "I'd like you two to stay here. Don't go anywhere now." He chuckled, knowing that there was no way they could move an inch. Kikyo hardly had life within her and Shabiya was too small to drag around a full-grown woman.

Her tiny face shook with emotion, lips trembling. She could not even phase out of the room with the chain around her ankle. The Sen knew very well that if the girl teleported with Kikyo attached, she would kill her. This woman wasn't her favorite person, but the child definitely wasn't going to let her die.

Shabiya dared a glance towards Kikyo, noticing that she was looking at her intently. The small girl stared back with wide eyes, mouthing words of confusion. That is when Kikyo drew her gaze above her head and then back down. Shabiya glanced up, noticing the crown adorned on her head. Kikyo continued to stare at Shabiya, silently prodding her. Finally, she got the hint.

"My Lord Sen, I was wondering about that crown…"

Shabiya was faced with a hard strike in the face. It stung her skin and she stumbled, but was yanked upright by the heavy bind at her leg. The palm mark glowered across her cheek. The Golden Sen hovered above Shabiya.

"You disgust me." he hissed, chest heaving and hand still raised. "You think that now you have the right to know what I do after the desertion you had showed me. Well, that is unacceptable. You'll have to earn my loyalty back."

Shibaya's eyes remained down and she made no sound.

Kikyo took a moment to shut her eyes, head rocking with shame and sadness. What sort of man hit a tiny child? One thing was evident; he was hiding something. This crown was important. Why he had placed it on Kikyo's head, she was not sure. This sort of magic was strange to her, foreign.

She prayed softly for answers.

* * *

"Kouga is alive."

He said it, just like that, not a tremble or a waver in his voice. His eyes were hooked on Kagome's, taking in her reaction. She paused all action, refusing to move; she feared that she would either burst into tears or fall over in giddy laughter. She controlled her expression, keeping a cool, detached look, nodding.

"Okay," she started, folding hands into her lap. "Tell me how this is possible."

Miroku worked fingers over chin, thinking things through.

"I do not have all the details, for this situation we are in is very peculiar. However, once you told me of these dreams, I was sure of it. I've heard of these kinds of delusions. They're not simply ordinary dreams but are called 'living fantasies'. Only one that is familiar with magic can produce them.

"When a desperate situation arises, one full of hopelessness and doubt, a magician or someone otherwise can conjure up a living fantasy into the minds of one or more people. It allows the participants to live within scenarios that they'd truly wish to be within. The only limitation is that they can never reveal their true state of living. So if Kouga is in trouble, he could not out rightly say so. The way the dream ends, however, usually gives a hint of what the present situation is. How do yours end, Kagome?"

Kagome drew in a breath, remembering.

_The wind began to blow. It whipped at Kouga's body, pulling at his arms. He shook his head, fighting it, and then it was too strong. It pulled him effortlessly to his feet._

"_It is just too bad. Too bad, though..." _

"He disappears with the wind or by some force," Kagome said. "He never wants to leave and is sad when he goes, but it's like there is no choice."

"I see. Then it is exactly what I thought."

"What is, Miroku?"

He paused, then looked up, eyes warily.

"He is trapped."

If Kouga had a body, he would have thrown up all over the Golden _Nobody's_ castle. Then he would use his claws to rip up every last piece of elaborate clothing, cut off every stupid spell the Sen held over others, and last and most importantly, break every single mirror in the bewitched place.

There was a good reason why Kouga hated magic, and this was it. This filthy spoiled brat slaughtered his father just to possess power. All the disloyalty, the blood-spill…the thoughts rotted his mind, making him feel cloudy. If he'd had a body, this would be the time that he would fall over.

But he did have a body. It was just…somewhere far away that he did not know of. The only good part about it was that the Sen had no idea where it was hidden. He applauded his wolf pack for this. They likely concealed his scent in the process.

Now, if only he knew where the body was himself…

Then he was faced with another problem.

'_How the hell do I get out of this guy's head?'  
_


	28. Free Me

**A/N:** 8. 28. 12.

Ha! You were surprised to see this in your alerts, weren't you?

I will finish this story, darn it. I apologize for the monstrous gaps between updates, but knowing that even after years, this story has people's attention, and reading the reviews, it really wakes you up.

I still have a direction I'd like to go with this, but it is winding down to the end, so expect the next chapters to be longer and fuller. I went back and edited all the chapters as well (my writing from 2007 up until now has improved), though I kept the original notes. Enjoy, and review! I must know my readers are still alive, just as I am! Haha.

~Yellowspotlight89

* * *

A taste of the past…

_A whirlwind cut through their path and Kouga appeared before Kagome, stopping inches from her._

"_Hey," he said. _

_His deep voice was an intense rumble, and Kagome's knees turned mushy. _

_With nervous laughter in her voice, she greeted him. Perhaps it was her early morning optimism, but he looked really good. His pulled back hair had softened against his shoulder, and his eyes were slightly hooded, as if shaking off remnant's of sleep._

"_Didn't we just get rid of you?" Inuyasha snapped, pulling in front of Kagome. She groaned inside, for he had cut off her view. Hey, it was fine to enjoy a little eye candy. And though Inuyasha was beautiful, he just didn't have the tan skin and dark eyes that a girl could pant over._

_When Kouga pulled out a bundle of small, yellow flowers, she gasped. Pushing the overprotective half demon out of the way, she leaned in to the flowers. _

_Wow," she said, breathless. "They're beautiful."_

_Why did he have to be so sweet? It made her feel a little sad sometimes. She wanted Inuyasha, but he could never show how he felt about her. And here was Kouga, who had no sure answer from Kagome, still bold enough to present her with gifts. _

"_I figured since girls seem to like stuff like this…" Kouga said, his voice hitching with a bit of embarrassment. _

_Inuyasha snorted, but Kouga ignored his complaints to place the flowers in Kagome's hands. She fisted them immediately, her eyes downcast on the gift._

"_Be seeing ya," Kouga said, winking at his woman before taking off with the wind._

_As Kagome's friends murmured to themselves about how good of an influence Kagome had on Kouga, the young priestess held the flowers tight, studying their pale yellow petals, a light feeling rising in her chest. _

-Inuyasha, Episode 99, with additions.

* * *

"Loving him is easier. Loving Kouga...takes away the pain."

Kagome spoke the words into the sky and she lied on soft grasses, spread out under the stars beside Sango. Her friend had wanted to know about this change in Kagome. About the shift her feelings had taken ever since discovering Kouga in the forest a few days ago.

"I definitely understand how it must be hard to you to remain at Inuyasha's side," said Sango, patting the fur on a resting Kirara.

"Yes," Kagome said "It's just so difficult knowing that the one that cares about you cared about someone else first…and still does."

Kagome's mind flickered to Kikyo, her lookalike. Though Inuyasha had refused to leave with Kikyo when she demanded, it was for the sake of his bond with Kagome as friends. If Kikyo told Inuyasha that she would remain with him forever if he got rid of the incarnation, then he'd merely say sorry as he threw her into the well. Kagome knew it from the bottom of the soul.

And she was done hurting.

She had wanted Inuyasha to be hers from the very beginning. And sometimes, most times, he was. However, it was not true. He belonged to the woman he had first set his sights on. He just could not help that. Neither could Kagome. She sighed.

"I used to think that if only I were tougher… If only I fought to make him look into my eyes and see _me, _he'd stop checking over my shoulder to see if Kikyo showed up."

"No one can force someone to feel what they do. It has to happen naturally." Sango said, her voice as low as the winds that brushed against them.

Kagome shut her eyes, releasing a harsh breath.

"I agree. That's why I never fight him to love me. I cannot force him to do what he is not capable of. If he really wished to love me all the way, then he would have already. He would have at least tried. But he does not try."

A smile touched her mouth.

"But I'm okay now. I realize that I do not have to live with that pain. I can love Kouga so naturally, like a second thought. And there is confidence in this love. There is no other in his heart but me. He declared me as his and has never gone back on that word."

Sango made a very appropriate, girly coo, and Kagome's cheeks warmed under the moonlight.

"I feel it's only the beginning of my feelings. I have so much to discover about Kouga and about myself. First, we have to figure just where he is and what's going on with the poor guy. But ultimately, I won't jump into the relationship. I'll tread in gentle waters and let it all fall into place."

"But sometimes love takes you away at once. It does not mean that it is not meant to happen. And between you and me, Kagome, I think it will happen." Sango sat up and Kagome opened her eyes, following.

Sango opened her arms, a bit shyly, and Kagome embraced her, sighing. It was the hug she needed a long time ago. It was a silent hug of understanding, of encouragement, of blessing.

"Go after true love, Kagome." Sango said, finally releasing her.

Kagome flexed an eyebrow at Sango.

"I'll say the same for you," she said, grinning.

Sango blushed, angling her gaze away.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Kagome giggled.

"Sure you don't."

As they reached the village, a hut door swung open, and the monk stood in the doorway.

"Speak of the devil," said Kagome.

Sango's cheeks flamed.

Miroku looked between the two women, eyes settling softly on the blushing Sango. He approached her, wrapping an arm around shoulder.

"My darling Sango. Does my presence make you bashful?"

Sango looked up, stuttering, and Kagome took the time to slip away, leaving the two alone.

She pulled in a cool, deep breath, feeling all alone in the quiet village. Everything seemed calm, silent. A couple of villagers were trailing back to their huts and Shippo was talking to some young village girl, smirking up at her. A glare formed between Kagome's eyebrows.

True love. What was it?

She thought of Inuyasha. He once made her swoon. It was those golden eyes that she would search for when she was afraid, that slender male figure in red she would race after when he was hurt. But now…

"I've made a mistake." She said aloud.

She was doing all the chasing, and in the process, was running steadily away from the one trying to catch her all along. Kouga.

Kagome knew the truth, and it had prickled her full brown eyes with tears countless times: Inuyasha belonged to Kikyo. She made a fist.

"How degrading."

She was the second-rate thing. The sometimes girl. The one Inuyasha abandoned when the shinier penny rolled along. Yet she had stood contently by his side, caring for him and crying for him and longing for just an ounce of his affections. And affections, he gave. But when Kikyo came along…

But she thought of what happened recently. Inuyasha had refused to go with her. What did that mean? Could it mean that he was making a choice and Kagome had won? She bit into her lip, but after a moment's silence, she shook her head. That was hard to believe. Even after her figure retreated through the door, his eyes had longed after the darkness, mentally willing the woman to return. And that was where his heart had gone; out the door and to the stone body of Kikyo.

Well, let it.

"Kouga is alive." Kagome felt the words on her tongue, and her heart skipped a beat. New hope slipped through her fingers, loosening her fists, and she spread her hands wide, lifting them to the air. "The one who loves me and only me…lives."

Her next step: to get to him.

She wandered towards the village, wondering where her bow and arrows had gone.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Kagome and the others flocked Kirara's back, soaring over hills and valleys. Kagome's eyes were set on the night. She glanced up to appreciate the sheet of stars that they travelled so close to. The last time she felt close to stars was when she lied on the hillside with Kouga. Waking up, hand to hand with him, it was a moment she would never forget. And now that she knew he was still alive, just dormant, she was determined to make new memories with him.

Memories that would wash away this crazy week. Funny how much could happen in a short period of time. She went from indifferent to the wolf demon, mildly interested in him, to totally smitten. If this was how she felt about Kouga, exploring most of their relationship via dreams and short moments, she wondered how much could happen in real life, with real time. She bit down a smile. She was so ready to explore.

Reaching behind her, Kagome tapped her finger across each of her arrows. There were enough to take out a small pack of demons, though it wasn't demons she had to worry about, but a human. A sick, powerful wizard that liked toying with people's heart and killing for fun.

Shippo was perched between Kagome and Sango. Miroku lead the front, and Sango had her arms wrapped her arms around his waist to balance herself, though from her red cheeks and the way she leaned her face against his back, it may have been more.

"Head towards the mountains, Kirara. The mist is gone, but I can since the dark aura of magic." Miroku said.

Kirara swirled their party towards a distant line of cliffs, a purple tint under the darkness. Even travelling through the air, it would take some time to reach. Settling deeper onto Kirara, Kagome exhaled, brushing locks behind her ear. Kaede had said that Inuyasha had gone ahead to the castle, but it had been a while now. She refused to worry. He had escaped the castle once, he could survive again. Her focus was on Kouga. For once she felt okay to put _him_ first.

"We defeat the Sen and free Kouga in the process?" Kagome asked, leaning over Sango to look at Miroku.

"It is my best guess," Miroku called. "But it may not be easy. We are riding straight into his lair, with all his spells and power at the ready to use against us. Stay on your toes, everyone. If the wizard was able to cast this whole area into a spell, he may well be able to try something again."

Kagome set her jaw, nodding. She was tired of delusions. If that wizard wanted to force her under another spell, he had another thing coming. And that _thing_ would come in the form of a sharp, deadly arrow.

"And I won't miss," she promised the night.

* * *

Kouga wanted his body back. Bad. His instincts barked from inside of him, and in his mental eye, he slammed and shoved against the blackness trapping his soul. Watching the world from the Sen's eyes sickened him, hearing the plans he sketched drove him near insanity, and the only way to soothe his irritation was to taunt the witch doctor.

Knowing the wizard's thoughts, he knew what the man needed to live. A strong, demon heart. Luckily, Kouga's body was out of the Sen's reach; the wizard had no lead, no way to find Kouga's body. But that didn't ease Kouga's worries too much; he knew the man would not let him go without a fight. Even with his speed, he was no match for the wizard's quickness. Even if Kouga escaped with his body, he would spend his days watching over his shoulder, wary of an enemy that could move in and out in a flash of light. Not only would that endanger him, but if he convinced Kagome to travel with his pack, which he planned, she would also be in danger. Didn't the monster say he planned to bed and _kill_ her? Kouga growled, and grew satisfied when the Sen cringed.

Kouga would have to kill this man or else he knew the wizard would pursue them forever. Reading the Sen's thoughts, Kouga was aware that he had tried using other demon's hearts to keep himself youthful and alive, but no demons had the will that Kouga did. Too impulsive, too wild. Their hearts never lasted long. But here was Kouga, powerful but smart. He was Wolf Clan leader for a reason; he wasn't like the others, wild and untamed. He used his brain and body to survive.

But how did the Sen know the Kouga was the perfect fit. He had to find out.

'_Yo, Wizard boy'_ he projected his thoughts to the Sen, earning an irritated grunt. Kouga smiled. At least, he felt his lips curl.

"What is it now, Wolf?" The Sen reclined on his bed, ripping a golden crisp apple to the core. Kouga could taste the juices as if they had run down his own throat. Another problem; he was connected to the Sen enough to feel some of his physical actions and even pain. He needed to detach himself before the man killed him; he knew what it would do to himself?

"_How did you know my heart was powerful enough to fuel your puny body? Lucky guess?"_

Kouga was digging, hoping that a helpful thought would cross the Sen's mind and allow Kouga to figure out another way to escape this body.

"Let's just say, Wolf, I did some observing."

The Sen's mind worked slowly, dipping through memories. Images melted into Kouga's vision, images of…himself. Him and his pack travelling. Him fighting Naraku's minions. Arguing with Inuyasha. Nearly fighting Inuyasha to the death. Pursing Kagome, loving Kagome. The memories spanned over the last few months of Kouga's life.

The wolf seethed, his sharp teeth clamping together. Was this guy spying on him? And why hadn't he ever sensed his eerie presence?

"To be brief, Kouga, I have watched you over time. When the demon Naraku came onto the scene, I stayed under close wraps, for I had no intentions of fighting someone like him."

"So you were scared of him?"

The Sen snorted.

"I am powerful, but not stupid. Anyhow, in pursuit of a heart that would last me forever, I decided to watch the ones who fought him and lived to tell the tale. The half demon wasn't strong enough, for his sword is what gave him the most power and had little to do with his heart. But you, Wolf, showed strength in body and mind. You were persistent in your hunt of your enemies, stopping at nothing to kill those who offended you. Watching you pursue the woman was especially inspiring. She gave you not a drop of a hint and yet you kept trying. Silly, but your stubborn insistence will keep me alive."

The Sen reached for a hand mirror and the perfect face blinked at Kouga. He stuck out his tongue, wishing the Sen could see just how disgusted he was in the man, though he knew he could not. Knowing this, he chose words.

'_Since you know I'm persistent, you must know that I will hunt you down when I'm free. I will stop at nothing until you die.'_

The Sen's brows furrowed, but he smoothed them out, pursing his full lips.

"I'll just have to make sure you are never free."

'_If you don't have my heart, you can't use my immortality.'_

"Finding your body is next on my list. After I deal with the disobedient child and the woman, that is."

Kouga gritted his teeth. The man was sick. Kouga's nature was set on protecting women and children. The wizard had the child shackled to Kikyo, and though he did not particularly care for her, didn't like any woman trapped, especially by the Tomoshibi.

With nothing else to do but stare at the Sen pick his teeth, Kouga glared at the reflection, staring right into the Sen's pale pool of eyes. He willed those eyes to burst open, to explode and gush all over the mirror. The Sen would cry out as Kouga peeled his arm through the man's face, then he would crawl completely out of the Sen and run to find his own body. Kouga's vision shifted, blurring the face of the Sen. Kouga blinked, then went back to his concentrating.

But as he looked at the face in the mirror, he paused. Something was different. The Sen's eyes were usually pale and hard, but the new eyes in the mirror had a warm deep tone, like honey.

"You have figured it out, Wolf Demon."

Kouga flinched. He had heard the voice in his head. That hadn't happened before.

'_You say something, Golden witch?'_ he asked aloud. The Sen didn't respond. He was humming to himself, though, and his voice felt distance and muted.

"He is not the one speaking. It is me, the new man you see in the mirror."

Kouga inspected the face again. It was definitely someone else. The hardened face had soft lines to it, and the expression was smooth, not edged with arrogance. The lips of the new image spread into a small grin.

'Who are you?' Kouga began, and then remembered the story Tomoshibi had recently lain on him. A story about the father that he killed in order to gain power. But he never said he'd died; only that he had crumbled up and disappeared.

The man read his thoughts.

"Close, Wolf Demon, but I am indeed dead. A spirit. Magic is a part of my soul and therefore even without a physical body, my essence remains. I will send it away to fade into the earth, but only when I see my son dead. I wish for you to help me defeat him."

In his mental body, Kouga crackled his claws.

"I'm ready to dethrone the guy. Just return my soul and I'll make it happen."

The honey eyes in the mirror looked distracted, and then returned to focus on Kouga.

"Your friend, Inuyasha, told me to inform you that he will be the one killing my son, but I believe you two can compromise and both aid in his death a little."

_What?_ If Inuyasha was here, then…

'Did he bring Kagome?'

"Inuyasha informed me he had left her in the village, trapped under my son's spell."

Kouga's tail stiffened, all hairs on his special body raised. Just this morning, he was enjoying the sweetest dream with her. He had shown her life in his mountains, a life he wanted to share with her. She would be his princess; he would treat her to anything she desired, from gifts to servants and food, as long as she never denied him her kisses. But now she was in agony? If only Kouga had a body, none of this would have happened.

"Is she alright?" he demanded, voice rough.

"My son's charms are not everlasting. The effects will die away."

Kouga released a breath, but his muscles were still bunched.

'_Can you help me escape?' _Kouga asked the Tomoshibi.

"I can give instructions, but you must rely on your will for what I need you to do…"

Good. Kouga had a lot of will. If the Sen had got one thing right, it was that Kouga did _not_ give up.


End file.
